Onodera Ritsu's Love Countdown
by PizzahutgirlxD
Summary: Sequel from'It's been a while'.This fanfic is going to be about the Countdown when Onodera Ritsu falls completely in love with Takano Masamune ! - 94 days left till Onodera Ritsu completely falls in love -
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Contain Yaoi !**

**Rated:T**

**Summary:Sequel from'It's been a while'.This fanfic is going to be about the Countdown when Onodera Ritsu falls completely in love with Takano Masamune !The falling in the Love Countdown with Takano beginns in the second chapter!**

**Title: Onodera Ritsu's Love Countdown**

**A/N:Hey guys this is the sequel from 'It's been a while'. If you guys didn't read it you should read it. So I hope I will do better in the sequel than the last one. So in this fanfic there are going to be some new characters and there would be maybe a little drama but not too much so hope you enjoy :D !**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi nakamura shungiku sensei owns it ! **

* * *

><p><span>Two days before Ritsu's birthday <span>

As always it was nearly in the middle of Hell week again but not as catastrophic this time.

"Oh Ricchan?" Kisa asked Onodera.

"Yes" answered Onodera.

"When is your Birthday?"

"Oh ahm it's on the 27th of March"

"Oh on the 27th of March okay I will remember it. Wait isn't it in two Days!"

"Yes it is"  
>"Uwaahhhh why didn't you told me that earlier! Then we could had a surprise Birthday party for you!"<p>

"Hahaha,"laughed Onodera awkwardly, "Well I am pretty old for Birthday parties now"

"Well that's true but at least we should celebrate!"

"Well …"

"Please Ricchan!"

"Oh fine put just the people from our department "

"Yay! But what's then with Hina-chan?"

"Well I think she might be really busy"

"Busy with what?" At that moment Hinako then came in with a bunch of papers on are hands.

"Oh about that you are maybe too busy to celebrate with us for Ricchans Birthday"

"What are you guys talking about, sure I will come I won't be that busy! But well but on which date will it be?"

"Well maybe right on Ricchan's Birthday in two days?"

"Well I gave Onodera a free day on his Birthday for his Birthday gift so that he can relax for a while" said Takano san all of a sudden.

"Ha?" Onodera was confused that Takano san didn't even told him that he got a free day on his Birthday.

"Hah? Really you should give me a free day too when my Birthday comes!"Kisa san says.

"Maybe or maybe not well first tell your Author do finished her DAMN MANUSCRIPT!"

"Hai! But we still can go somewhere else to celebrate his Birthday after work"

"Well actually Riichan already has plans unfortunately" Hinako says.

"What do you mean by that Hina?" Onodera asks.

"What do you mean by that? You already have a Birthday party on your Birthday!"

"What?" said Onodera and Hinako then slammed the papers she had on Onodera's table.

"What do you mean by what? Didn't you know that your mom always make plans for a Birthday Party for you!" she yelled.

"Yes but ..."

"She already told me about your Birthday party since last week I thought you knew that already!"

"Well …"

"Wait she told you that or not?"

"….."

"Did she even called you?"

"Ahmmm"

"Did you even had your Phone on last week?"

"Well it was vibrating and ringing for a while last week but I just ignored it."

Hina then sighed and says "Give me your iPhone"

"Ahm okay" Onodera says and reached for his Bag where his iPhone is.

When Onodera found his iPhone he then handed it to Hina.

"OMG! You had over 30 CALLS FROM YOUR MOTHER! I bet she is angry that you won't pick up you know how your mom is when she is angry!"

"I am sorry"

"Don't apologize to me! I am not your mom even though I am sounding like your mom right now*sigh*" Hinako said and sighed.

While Akita was somehow yelling at Onodera for not knowing that he has a Birthday Party on his Birthday, even though he knew that there would be one and that he just ignored the Phone calls from his mother, everybody in the Emerald Department and some from the other Departments where looking at them.

"Ach well pick up your Phone next time okay Ricchan!"

"Yeah okay"

"But I don't get it "

"Get what?" asks Ritsu.

"Like when she couldn't contact you she could at least have called me to tell you?"

"Well I have no idea" said Ritsu.

"Ohh well…"after that there was a bit silence between them.

"Ahmm" Kisa then broke the silence.

"So how would it sound if we will celebrate two days after Riichan's Birthday like in a restaurant somewhere?"

"Well for me it sounds great" answered Hina.

"I find it good "said Mino smiling.

"I find it good too" Hatori then said the same thing as Mino.

"And you Takano san?" asked Kisa san and eyed Takano.

"Well I am fine with that"

"And what's with you Ricchan?" said Kisa and now eyeing Ritsu.

"W-Well okay"

"YAY! Then it's settled in four days we are going to celebrate Ritsu's Birthday!" said Kisa and gave Onodera a hug. Hina smiled and Mino too like always. Hatori gave a small little smile and Takano was getting a little bit angry or maybe jealous because Kisa is hugging _his_ Ritsu. You could already see a little bit of a dark aura around him.

"Ahem" Hinako said and coughed because she saw the dark aura around Takano.

"So then Hatori you got a letter from Yoshikawa Chiharu sensei!" said Akita and handed the letter to Hatori. As Hina then handed the letter to Hatori he already knew that the letter would be saying that Chiaki won't make it in time again.

"So Mino san, one girl in the Sapphire department wants to speak with you! She said she wants to meet you at 3 pm so well it's nearly 3 pm now, but I don't know where you guys should meet? She didn't told me that!"

"Oh it's fine I know the place already "said Mino san and stood up from his chair and made his way where he would meet the girl from Sapphire department.

"Oh Takano san just for reminder your Meeting starts at 3:15 and here are some papers for you to fill out "said Akita.

"Yeah I know and thanks" said Takano and took the papers Akita gave to him.

Suddenly Hatori then stood up and looking pissed.

"I am terribly sorry, but I need to go now and need to see Yoshikawa Chiharu immediately now!"

"It's fine, bye but make sure she doesn't miss the deadline again!" said Takano san

"Yeah let's hope" said Yoshiyuki Hatori and took all his belongings and made his way to Yoshikawa Chiharu's aka Yoshino Chiaki's home.

"So well sorry I have nothing for you Kisa san and Ritsu" said Hina with a little smile.

"It's okay Hina" Onodera said.

"Na it's okay then I will have less to do today" Kisa said smiled happily.

"Oh really ? Then I will give you more work to do Kisa and you to Onodera!" said Takano san. As Takano san said that, Kisa and Ritsu shivered and went straight back to work immediately not wanting to get more work from Takano.

"Okay so then I will take my leave then oh and Ritsu when you get any calls answer them okay!"

"Yes I will"

"Good so Ja-ne!" said Hinako and went.

As then Akita left Onodera sighed and thought

_I can't believe it I thought Mother wouldn't do a Birthday Party again this Year, even though I knew she would do one *Sigh*Oh well when my Phones rings I will answer it. I hope Oka san won't yell at me when I answer it …_

xxxxxxxxxxx

After work Takano and Ritsu went together back home to their apartments even though Onodera wanted to go home alone but Takano then dragged him to the train station with him so that they both go home together. When they arrived to their apartment building Onodera asks Takano san in the elavator

"O-Oh a-ahm Takano san?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say that I get a day off on my Birthday you didn't do that to anyone from our department before right?"

"That's true but it's your Birthday after all and I see that you are really working hard so I decided to give you a day off." As Takano said that Onodera was hard working Onodera blushed.

_Oh Takano san never said that to me before that I am really hard working it's the really first time that I ever heard that from him. He would always scowl me at work and tell me that I should stop doing a half assed job but why is he telling me this right now? ..._

"Let's go out on a date on your Birthday"

"Ha?"

"I said lets go on a date on your Birthday"

"B-but I already have a Party on my Birthday so no"

"Then after your Birthday then"

"N-No I don't need a date with y- hmph!"Suddenly Takano then kissed Onodera. Onodera tried to push away but Takano held him firmly and kissed him harder. They broke up the kiss right before the elevator door opened.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" said Onodera and pushed Takano san away from him.

"Well I was kissing you of course"

"YOU! - "

**-DING-**

As Onodera wanted to yell at Takano san for kissing him on the elevator, the elevator door then opened and they both saw a woman in her 50s with short brown hair and dark green eyes standing in front of Onodera's apartment. She then turned her head when she heard the elevator door open and saw Onodera.

"Ritsu!" the woman said.

"Oka-san!" said Ritsu and was running towards his Mother ,"W-Why are you he-" he wanted to asked why she was here but then he got cut off by his Mother who yelled now at him.

"RITSU WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry Oka-san!" I was really busy and I just had so much to do!"

"But that still doesn't mean that you…."

"That I?" asked Ritsu curiously as his Mother stopped yelling at him.

"Who's your handsome friend there" said Ritsu's mom.

"Who?"

"I think your Mother meant me by 'handsome friend' "said Takano san to Onodera.

"So is he your friend when yes what's his name?"

"Oh a-ahm h-his name is Takano Masamune, my Boss and my Neighbor as well"

"Oh is that so? It's nice to meet you Takano"

"It's nice to meet you too Onodera sama"

"No need to be so formal call me just call me Onodera san"

"Okay Onodera san"

"So are you both good friends?" asks Onodera san.

"Ha?" said Ritsu.

"Yes we are" said Takano simply and smirked at Onodera who was blushing.

"Oh really then would you like to come to his Birthday Party in 2 days at the Teito Hotel at 3pm"

As Onodera wanted to protest Takano said "Sure I would love to"

"Wonderful" said Onodera's Mother and turned around to Onodera,"Well Ritsu"

"I am really sorry that I didn't answer your calls Oka-san" said Ritsu his head hanging down.

He then felt a hand on his cheeks and looked up to see his Mother smiling a little.

"It's okay but make sure you answer it okay are else I will be really angry with you Ritsu" her tone serious.

"Yes Oka-san"

"Good then I will then make take my leave" she said and made her way to the elevator.

"Oh and Ritsu make sure to go home for time to time me and your Father would be really happy if you would"

"Yes Oka- san"

"So then I will see you both then in two days at Teito hotel and you both don't need to wear formal clothes just wear something semi-formal okay and Ritsu make sure you come on time!"

They both then said "Hai" Before the elevator door closed Ritsu's Mother bowed a little to Takano san and Takano san did the same to her. As the elevator door finally closed Ritsu sighed in relief that his mother didn't yell at him so much right now.

"Well I will pick you up at 2pm in two days Onodera so that we can both get to your Party with my car, make sure you get ready" said Takano san and made his way to his apartment door.

"What? Wait! You don't need to do that I will go by myself"

"No I will drive you since it's your Birthday and since your mother expect us to show up together since I said we were both 'friends'" said Takano san smirking and unlocked his apartment door.

"But you still need to work!"

"Yes I will still work but I will get back early so that I can pick you up"

"But"

"No but's I will drive you no excuses" said Takano and went in his apartment and closed his apartment door behind him.

*Sigh* _I have no option to go with Takano san to my Birthday Party even though I still can't believe it that my mother called him my handsome friend even though he is_ … Thought Onodera and blushed what he was thinking.

_But what he said to my Mother that we are…'friends' that was stupid from him we are actually just Supervisor and Employe that's all..._

*Sigh*

Onodera sighed again and went to his apartment taking off his shoes and jacket. Then he goes to his living room where his clothes and books are scattered everywhere on the floor. He then takes a pile of clothes, whether they are clean or dirty, which Onodera doesn't care because he was tired and brought it to his head and used it as a pillow where he then fell asleep on the floor again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later on Ritsu's Birthday 

"So are you ready?" asks Takano san.

"W-well of course I am ready and why do you wear something so formal!"

"This is not formal clothing idiot this is semi-formal clothing" said Takano san.

"But why does it look formal to me?"

"Why maybe because I look handsome in this clothing for you maybe" said Takano san and smirked which made Onodera blush. Takano really did look handsome with his semi-formal clothing. He is wearing normal jeans, a white T-shirt inside and a nice dark jacket which are unbuttoned. While Onodera was wearing jeans with a light blue blouse and with a dark blue jacket buttoned.

"So then let's go"

"Hai…" said Onodera and followed Takano.

They then both then went in Takano's black Nissan 370 z car and drove to Teito Hotel.

There was a really awkward silence between them during the ride. They finally arrived at Teito Hotel in 15 minutes and luckily they could find a place to park the car or else they would take an hour to find one. When they went inside the Teito hotel they saw Ritsu's mom.

"Ritsu," said Onodera's mother and went to Ritsu and hugged him tightly," Happy Birthday darling! Oh my baby is now 26 years old"

"Oka-san! I am not a baby anymore!"

"I know but you are still are going to be my baby to me forever!" she then gave Ritsu and hug again which Ritsu wanted to protest. Takano san chuckled when Onodera's mother was calling him baby and he found it really cute how Onodera was blushing now.

"Oka-san you are squeezing me to dead!" said Ritsu out of breath.

"Sorry darling and hello Takano it's nice to see you again!"

"You too Onodera san"

"Oh Ritsu, Why don't you two go in the hall and greet the guest and family members"

"Okay Oka-san" As they both went in they saw many people. Most people where from Onodera's Father side and from his Mother's side and rest where friends. Onodera then saw Hinako waving at him.

"Happy Birthday Ricchan!" said Hinako and gave Ritsu a big hug even though Onodera was already squeezed to dead from his Mothers hug.

"Thank you! You look pretty with that dress!"

"Awww your welcome! You know I don't really like wearing dresses I only wear them in parties or for special occasions, "smiled Hina but then she realized that Takano was there too and asks," Takano san? What are you doing here?"

"Well Onodera's mom invited me here"

"Oh Really? Great so hope you will enjoy!" smiled Hinako saying that.

"Yeah and nice dress"

"Oh ahm thanks! Ricchan you still need to meet the other people you know"

"Yes I will so will you excuse me for a second"

"Yes, sure" Onodera then took his leave Takano following behind him.

Onodera was walking around greeting the guest and his family members. He then realized that Takano san isn't behind him anymore and was searching for him.

"Taka- *THUD*"As Onodera wanted to say Takano's name he then bumped into someone. He actually bumped into two girls who were playing around. They both spun around to see Ritsu and then they both hugged him.

"Happy Birthday!" said the two young girls who were hugging Ritsu. Their names are Tamara and Kimara ,short for Tama and Kima who are Ritsu's two twins niece from his mother's side.

"Oh thank you! How are my two little twins doing? Ritsu said.

"Aw Uncle Ritsu! We are not little anymore!" The two twins replied and pouted.

"Hai Hai was just joking you both really grew into two beautiful girls"

"Hihihihihi," Both giggled, "Thank you Uncle Ritsu!"

"Your welcome" said Ritsu and patted both their heads again. As suddenly someone spoke into the microphone.

_May I have the attention of all the guests please!_

It was Onodera's father who spoke into the microphone and everybody went quiet and paid attention.

_I am really grateful for all the family members and guests to be here for my Sons Birthday Party would you all please give applause to him._

_**Clap Clap Clap **_

_Thank you so Ritsu please come to the stage please and give a short speech. _

When his Father said he should give a short speech he was speechless he didn't knew what to say since he didn't prepare about that. So he went up to the stage and took the microphone. When he took the microphone and looked at the guest even though half of them where his family he thought his heart stopped. He was nervous and nearly wanted to faint but finally after a time he spoke

_Ahmm Ahmm T-Thanks t-too all the g-guest for coming to my Birthday Party even though it wasn't necessary but still thank you for coming._

_**Clap Clap Clap **_

So then Onodera's mom then took over the microphone and said

_So then it's time to open the presents and after the presents we are going to cut the Birthday cake! So Ritsu dear please go to the table where the presents are and open the biggest present._

Onodera then went to the table where the presents are and opened the biggest present as his mom told him to. When he looked at the tag and it said it's a present to him from his parents.

As he open the biggest present there were books from Ritsu's favorite authors. The books didn't even come out in the bookstores yet. One of the books was from Usami Akihiko called 'Aqua Sky' and the other book was from Sumi Ryouichi called 'Spring Breeze'. When Onodera saw the books he was really happy his eyes sparked when he saw these new books. He then went to his parents and thanked them and both his Parents hugged him even though his Dad wasn't that affectionate as his Mom but the still hugged his son and everybody who saw that scene said " Awwwww". Ritsu was embarrassed he was always embarrassed when it comes to his Birthday Parties. He always gets all the attention because it's his birthday. So he then gets back to the table were the presents are and open the rest of them.

During opening the presents suddenly the people began to sing the Birthday song

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday Dear Ritsu _

_Happy Birthday to You!_

While they were singing the song the Birthday cake came in. It was a really big chocolate cake in the outside there was glazing all over the cake and there was a text written too and it stood '_Happy Birthday Ritsu' _and there were some hearts on the text. Everybody was stunned by the wonderful cake the children where drooling when they saw the cake. Ritsu then cutted the cake into pieces and everybody then went to get one piece.

After they finished cutting the cake and opening the presents people where talking with each other well all the adults where talking, all the children were playing around. Onodera was really happy that he got really many presents but mostly all of them where books, clothing's, sweets and some Herbs for making Tea. He talked with his Aunts and Uncles and with his also then played a little with his nieces and nephews but the only thing he want to do now is find Takano. He hasn't seen him around for some hours ago.

_Where is Takano san? I was searching for him for an hour and still I haven't found him … _

"Ahh Rit chan!"As Ritsu heard that familiar voice he turned around to see Kohinata An.

"Oh An-chan how are you?"

"I am fine and you? And Happy Birthday!"

"I am fine and thank you"

"Riichan"

"Yes"

"I told my parents and your parents to break the engagement officially off "

"An-chan thank you but I hope you didn't-"

"No I was fine but you know after a few days after your Mothers incident I met another guy and well he's is just now standing next to the punch and is talking with someone right now" Ritsu then turned around to see who the guy was and then he saw him. He was sure handsome thought Ritsu he had nice blonde hair which was shining under the lights and had big dark brown eyes.

"Is that him?" Onodera asked and pointed at An-chans new boyfriend.

"Y-yes this is my Boyfriend well I finally found somebody that I love more than you Ricchan" she said and blushed a bit.

"Oh my An-chan! I am happy for you!" said Onodera and took An-chan's hand.

"Thanks Ricchan! I hope you will be happy too with your Neighbor as well your High school love"

"Ohh ahmm yeah..."

"Gome Ricchan I didn't want to-"

"No, No it's ok so I need to go now okay"

"Okay… see you later!..."

The Party was nearly over and he still hasn't found Takano san. At that moment his mother then suddenly came to him and told him

"Ritsu, dear, me and your Father decided that you should go to the literature department"

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys how was it? Wha and where might Takano be? Did he just left Ritsu without telling him? Don't worry you will figure it out in the next chapter! And what will Takano give for Ritsu's Birthday Present? Guess guys what the present might be? So and I wrote that Takano's car was a Nissan 370z car but I am not sure if it's right. Well I found a picture of that car and it totally looked like Takano san's! But first I thought was it an Opel or a Nissan car? But later on I figured out it was a Nissan. So Onodera Ritsu no baai no. 13 will come out soon! Kyaa ! I am so happy I can't wait to see what is really happening in Ritsu's Birthday in the manga ! So I will try my best to upload soon so please please please review ! If I get a lot reviews then the next chapter will come out faster! :D So see ya later guys! Ja-ne ! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys here is the second chapter :D ! AND thanks to those people who reviewed! Kyaa Today is Onodera Ritsu's Birthday kyaa :3! And also today the Temple run app came out for android too! Kya I am soo happy ! And I can't wait till the manga comes out on 30**__**th**__** of March! Well but I need to wait longer till it's translated in English T.T but still I will then still read the manga even though it would be then Chinese but luckily I can sort of read a little bit Chinese ! Haha so enjoy the chapter and also there is a LEMON in this chapter :D ! **_

_**Disclaimer: Nakamura Shungiku owns Sekaiichi Hatsukoi not me! **_

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I said you are going to Literature Department"

"But why?"

"Why ? Me and your Father knows that you love Literature! And for 3 weeks ago your Father had a meeting with Sumi Ryouichi and he asked how you were doing and your Father said you were doing fine. Sumi asked also if you were still working in Shoujo Manga department and your Father said yes, even thought it was first a shock for your Father and me that you ended up in Shoujo Manga than Literature, but later we figured out that there was no free space available in all the Literature Departments so that's why you ended up in Shoujo Manga Department instead, but now since Sumi Ryouichi said that there was now one space available in one of the Literature Departments in Marukawa me and you Father would like that you go there-"

"NO!"

"What did you say?"

"I said NO!"

"HOW DARE YOU TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"I-I …"

"Didn't you always loved Literature?" said his mother trying to calm herself down so that she won't yell at her son since it was his Birthday.

"I-I yes but I still want to work in Shoujo Manga Department …"

"But why?"

"W-why? …"

"Ritsu," said his Mother wanting to get an answer from his son and putted her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Onodera to his Mother and ran away from her. He could hear his Mother shouting his name.

"Ritsu, Ritsu! Come back here immediately! Ritsu!" shouted Mrs. Onodera. However Onodera ignored his Mother calls and tried to get as far as away from her for now.

_I just ignored my mother and keep walking. I never disobeyed her before. I bet she hates me now. I don't want to go to Literature Department, even though I love Literature, but I-I can't, what will then happen to Kisa san and the others and what will then happen to Takano san when I transfer to Literature … I-I c-can't go back to Literature because b-because of … _

He began cry. Then after a while he then couldn't stop his tears running down his cheeks. As suddenly,

_**-THUD- **_

Onodera was fully in his thoughts that he didn't realized where he was going and bumped into someone.

"O-Oh I-I a-am s-sorry "

"Onodera?" as Onodera heard that familiar voice he looked up.

"T-Takano san!"

"Onodera, why are you crying?"

"I-I am not c-crying…"he replied sopping a little and trying to wash his tears away.

"Really? And why are your eyes then so red?"

"I-I ..."

"*Sigh* Come with me okay" said Takano and took Onodera's hand.

"Huh ? W-Wait Takano san where are we going and let my hand go!" he protested

"You will see" said Takano smiling to Onodera and dragged him with him.

Onodera had no idea where they were going and just let Takano drag him, but later he realized that he got dragged into one of the Hotel rooms. He then pushed Onodera lightly against the wall and put his arms on either side of the younger man.

"So Onodera tell me, why were you crying?"

"It's none of you concern"

"I do think it's my concern. I don't like to see the person I love crying. It just breaks my heart to see you crying" What Takano just said got Onodera heart to stop. Onodera didn't believe him what he just said.

"You are lying" said Onodera and pushed Takano san away since he was too near him.

"No I am not"

"Yes you are!" Slowly a tear went down his cheeks. As Takano he saw the tear he then grabbed both Onodera's wrists.

"No I am not just look into my eyes and you will see that I am not lying" Onodera didn't wanted to look at him and squeezed his eye shut, but he then looks into Takano san's eyes . He saw a bit of sadness in those gold brown eyes. When he saw those eyes he remembered then how he loved those eyes looking at him when he was still a young middle school student. He also then believed Takano san that he wasn't lying at all.

"So do you believe me now?" said Takano san letting go of Onodera's wrists.

"Y-Yes…"

"So then please tell me why you are crying"

"I-I disobeyed my M-Mother for the v-very first time j-just n-now…,"said Onodera tears now running down his cheeks, "I-I bet she h-hates me now, she h-hates me ..". Onodera then cried uncontrollably.

As Takano saw Onodera crying he nearly felt his heart break. He really hates seeing Onodera cry. It just breaks his heart to see him like this. He then took Onodera into his arms and comforted him.

"It's okay Onodera I bet she doesn't hate you"

"N-Noo! S-She definitely h-hates me now!" Onodera said and was crying now on Takano's shirt.

"No she doesn't she is your Mother after all," said Takano san rubbing Onodera's back with his hand back and forth," She doesn't hate you. She is maybe just angry with you that's all. Just because you disobeyed her for the first time, that's still doesn't mean she hates you"

"But-"

"No but's everything will be okay Onodera, I promise" Takano said hugging his Ritsu tightly and Onodera was clenching on Takano san's shirt tightly.

After Onodera calmed down Takano asks,

"So you fine now Onodera?"

"I-I am f-fine and" Onodera said still sobbing a little.

"And what?"

"And since when did you got that room?"

"I went to the Hotel lobby while you were talking with your guest and made reservations"

"So that's why you were gone! You know I was searching for you -"That part Onodera didn't wanted to say that to Takano san, but the words just slipped out from his mouth.

"Oh really? So you cared where I was?"

"I- I d-didn't wanted to say that it just –"

"Shh" said Takano san and putted his index finger to Onodera's lips to silence him. He then grabbed Onodera's hand and brought him to the bed and pinned him down and kissed him passionately. After the kiss he got up and told Onodera to wait and to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Wait for a while I am coming back and also close your eyes" said Takano san whispering into his ears which send shivers down Onodera's spine.

"A-Ahm okay" Onodera said and closed his eyes not knowing why he is doing this now. He should actually get away from Takano san now, but for some reason he can't. He always feels so weak around him.

"Now open your eyes" Onodera opened slowly his eyes to so a bouquet of pink and red roses in front of him. Onodera took the bouquet of roses from Takano. As Onodera wanted to say something, Takano then bent down do his knees like in a prince position and took Onodera's hand and placed a kiss on it.

_**-Chu-**_

Takano gave a kiss on Onodera's hand which made Onodera blush scarlet red.

"Happy Birthday, Ritsu" said Takano san said smiling.

"Takano san I-I… ahm… t-thank y-you …"said Onodera shyly not wanting to eye Takano right now.

"You're welcome" said Takano and took hold of Onodera's chin and put it up so Onodera then can look into his eyes.

When Onodera looked into Takano's hazel eyes he felt like he was melting. He could see in those eyes many emotions, but most of them where eyes that looked at him with love and lust.

"T-Takano san …" Takano then leaned down to Onodera till their lips are gently touching."Ritsu" he said and then also whispered those three words.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"T-Takano san wait I- mph!"

Takano then again pinned Onodera down on the bed and kissed him passionately while unbuttoning his shirt and stripping him and himself.

_Oh no I am being sweeped away by him again, but why do I have this feeling that I want him to touch me more ? And why do I have this feeling that I want to do this with him too? I-I this m-maybe ?…_

"I love you" Takano leaned down and whispered those words into his ear.

"T-Takano-san..."

"Also you maybe don't know this, but it's true that you weren't the first person I dated,but you were really my first Love"

**In the morning**

When Onodera topened slowly his eyes he was then greeted by a kiss.

"Good morning "said Takano san lying beside him already fully dressed.

"Whaa!Why did you kissed me !"

"Well it was good morning kiss from me"

"But still!"

"I am not getting a good morning at all?"

"G-good morning …"

"And what's with a good morning kiss?" said Takano smirking.

"No way !" said Onodera and stood up which was a mistake. As he stood up he falled down to his knees which then Takano chuckled at this.

"You look so adorable"

"No I am not!" Onodera said and was pulling his pants up and putted his shirt on.

"Yes you are"

"Shut up!"

"Here for you" he said and gave Onodera a box.

"For me?"

"Yeah this is actually your Birthday gift from me"

"Ahm t-thanks" said Onodera and opened the box. "OMG it's the watch I wanted from CK! How did you even knew that I wanted this?

"I heard you saying to Kisa that you wanted this but that it was too expensive for you"

"Oh but I can't accept this"

"Why not?"

'W-Why because you bought this for me and I bet this was really expensive-"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost I just wanted to make you happy by buying this"

"T-Takano s-san ahmm t-thank you I-I r-really a-appreciate it"

"You're welcome,"said Takano san smiling at Onodera,"So let's go I still need to check out from here"

"Hai" said Onodera and took the bonquet of roses Takano gaved him and followed him out of the door. While Takano was talking with the a Hotel person to check them out Onodera thought,

_I wasn't the first person that he dated which is true, but that I was his first Love when I dated him for the past 11 years is that true? Is this is maybe love?..._

_~129 days till Ritsu falls in Love_~

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys you don't think it's finished right? There is still something to read :D ! Haha :P.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Two days after Onodera's Birthday<span>

"Happy delayed Birthday, Onodera!" Everybody from the Emerald department said in the restaurant they are in now.

"Thank you guys but really this wasn't really necessary!"

"Well it's okay Ricchan at least we can relax after a hard day of work and celebrate and drink a lot of beer and sake till we are drunk! said Kisa san and drank a lot from his beer.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm it's sad that Hina-chan didn't came though"

"Well she already came to our department today and said that she can't come because she was busy with her deadlines"

"Yeah…"

"You know she gave me a tissue as a second birthday gift today but it was just for joke"

"Hahaha really? That's so funny a tissue as a gift but well what was her Birthday gift she gave you on your Birthday?"

"Oh well she gave me a iTunes card so that I can buy something on the app store on my iPhone and a nice Kashmir Jacket"

"Wow that's nice"

"Yeah I know"

"Ah and I forgot here is your birthday present I wanted to give it to you yesterday, but I thought today was better since we are celebrating your delated Birthday today!" Kisa san said and gave Onodera his present.

"Thank you Kisa san!"

"Oh Onodera kun! I have present for you too!" said Mino san.

"Me too" said Hatori san his face expressionless.

Mino and Hatori then handed their presents for Onodera. Onodera opened Hatori sans present first which were books about 'How to get your apartment tidy' and 'How to cook easy meals" and also 'How to tell, yell and torture your Authors to keep their deadlines'. When Onodera saw the book with how to tell you authors to keep their deadlines he sweat dropped a little and thought that book might be interesting somehow. The next present Onodera opened was from Mino san. Mino san's present for Onodera was a new stapler. Since Takano took his and threw it to some guy who was talking with Ritsu.

At least but not least he then opened Kisa san's present. Kisa's present was a perfume from the brand CK (Calvin Klein).

"Oh Kisa san you figured out which brand it was!"

"Yes"

"Haha great and well thank you guys for the presents, but it wasn't really necessary to give me them"

"It's okay" Mino sand and Hatori san said.

"It's okay and was that the thing that I gave you, you wanted from CK?"

"Ahmm actually no"

"Then what item did you the wanted from Calvin Klein?"

"Well the item Onodera wanted from Calvin Klein is right now on his right wrist." said Takano san.

"Ha? really?" Kisa said and took a look on Onodera's right wrist.

"Oh what you wanted was a watch from CK! Oh and who gave you this?"He asked curiously.

"Ahmm well it was from …"

"Well I gave this to Onodera" Takano said simply.

"Wow! Really Takano san?"

"Yes and also there is something inscribed on the back of the watch too"

"Ha? Really?" said Onodera and Kisa.

"Yes really. You can check it out now Onodera"

"Ahmm okay …." Onodera then took off his watch from his wrist and then turned his watch to see the back and indeed there was something inscribed there. Onodera took a good look at it and read these words.

_**I love you Ritsu, **_

_**Takano Masamune**_

These words made Onodera blush and also blushed more when there was a heart inscribed in there too.

"Onodera, why is your face all red?" asked Mino san with his always mysterious smiling face.

"Ha? It's not red!"

"Yes it's! Oh and what did it wrote in the back?" said Kisa curiously.

"Nothing!"

"But Takano san said that something is inscribed there! So there should be one!"

"No there isn't "said Onodera.

"Then even when there is nothing I still want to see it!" said Kisa and went then slowly to Onodera.

"No way in hell!" Onodera then began to panic and went steps backward when Kisa came nearer to him.

"I want to see it Ricchan!"

"No! Stay away from me!"

"RICCHAN! LET ME SEE!"

"NO WAY!"

"Okay then you let me no choice to force you!"

"What? Wait! AHHHHH !" At that moment Kisa then began to haunt Onodera and which then Onodera than began to ran away.

"SHOW IT TO ME RICCHAN!" said Kisa still hunting Onodera.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled Onodera."JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME !"

"AHHHHHH!" they both yelled while Onodera was running away from Kisa and while Kisa was haunting Onodera.

They did this till the end of the day till Kisa san gave up since he was already an old man and was too tired to haunt Onodera anymore. After Kisa san gave up Onodera then glared at Takano san for bringing this up in the first place.

_Why didn't I realize that it was inscribed? If I knew that there was something inscribed I would never have ever worn that watch! No way how could I even let myself swept away on my Birthday from this… BASTARD!_

_How could I say that this was maybe love on my Birthday! This is so not love, not love!_

_~127 days till Onodera Ritsu completely falls in Love with Takano ~_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys! So how was this chapter and how was the lemon ? It was the second time I wrote a lemon! Oh and one question to you guys should I write something about April's fool day in the next chapter or not? Oh and I won't be updating till in the second week of April! Why because I am going somewhere in the holidays and there is sadly no Internet access in the hotel T.T whaa but still Review and hope you all will have great Easter Holidays ! ~PLS Review~<strong>

**Question of the day: What is your favourite app game? **

**Mine is Temple Run, Fruit Ninja and Angry Birds !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back! Here is another chapter for you but this will be really short but well I just came back from my Holidays. Oh did you all read the new chapter of Onodera no baii? It was so cute just 130 days left till Onodera really falls in love with Takano in the manga but sadly it was just 44 pages T.T I wished there could be more! Oh and do someone know when the next chapter comes out? When somebody knows pls tell me! So well here's chapter 3 enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh what am I going to do? It's hell week now and it's been 2 weeks since I had my birthday party and with the argument with Oka-san. What am I going to do? She called me a thousand times again and I ignored them again.*Sigh*<em>

Onodera was again deep in his thoughts thinking about what he should do now with his Mother. He was cut off as someone was squealing.

"Kyaaaaa" It was Akita Hinako who was squealing.

"Ahm Hinako why are you squealing like that? Onodera asks.

"It's just I-I-I Kyaaaaaaaaa" before she squealed again she putted the pile of papers on Onodera's desk.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" asked Kisa san.

"Ohhh wait a second okay KYAAAAA"

"Okay….."Kisa waited awkwardly while Akita was finish Kyaaaing and squealing like a fan girl.

"Akita! Why the hell are you coming here squealing like some fan girl if you are supposed to give us our papers!" said Takano san.

"Upps sorry but you know I bumped into this guy who was really handsome. He looked like he was a prince who came from a shoujo manga book. He apologizes that he pumped into me and was giving me such a handsome smile and now I am so like Kyaaaa. Now all the female staffs are now surrounding him. I swear you can see a sparkly aura around him. He is just so kyaaa" Hinako said.

"Aha and now quit your squealing okay!"

"Hai! But I just can't stop he is just so handsome" she said and putted her hand on her cheek and was now in her fan girl world.

"That guy sound pretty similar to me" muttered Kisa san which Onodera heard.

"What did you say Kisa san?" Onodera asks

"Ha? Ohh ahm nothing!"

"Okay?"

"Oh Hina-chan didn't you have a boyfriend already?"

"What the hell Kisa san! Why are you saying that now!" yelled Akita san.

"Hahaha just wanted to tease you!"

"Oh really then I am going to tease you" said Akita and made her way to Kisa san and give him a tickle attack.

"Whaaa Hina-chan! Stop! whahaha"

"Hihihi *tickle tickle tickle*"

"Whaaaa stop !"

"Hina chan!" a female voice called Hinako.

"What is it?" she answered and stopped tickling Kisa which relieved Kisa san.

"The handsome guy is coming here!" said the Lady.

"W-What really?"

"Kyaaaa!" they both squealed.

"SERIOUSLY!" slammed Takano his hand on his desk so that they both shut up." Stop squealing here! And who are you?" asked Takano the woman.

"Oh I am Izumi Kaya. I am Akita sans coworker in Jade Department"

"Aha" said Takano San and went back to work.

"So are you sure he is coming here?" Hinako said to Kaya.

"Yes I am hundred percent sure! He asked about where Kisa Shouta works."

"He asked about Kisa san?" said Hinako confused and was staring at Kisa.

"Is Kisa Shouta working here?" said the handsome guy who makes all the girls round him go gaga.

"Oh no!" said Kisa san and tried to hide himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it I told you guys that it would be short! You guys know who that guy is right? So well I think the next chapter will be long so that means it will take a while till the next chapter will come out! So and when I am not updating in 1 or 2 weeks that means I am really busy with school! Seriously my teachers gave me so much Homework over the holidays and I need to finish them right after the Holidays T.T they must be freaking kidding me! Oh and how where your Easter Holidays? Mine was great but something terrible happened too… So well hope you will review. Reviews are really appreciated! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back! Sorry that it took long but well I was busy and I had 3 people I know who had on the same day the same Birthday! I spend the time to think what to get for them. But well here's chapter 4! **

* * *

><p>"Oh no…" said Kisa san and tried to hide himself but without luck the sparking handsome prince found him.<p>

"Oh there you are Kisa-san!" Yes the handsome sparkling prince was Yukina Kou who is working at Marimo books. As he came his sparkling aura made every female staff in the whole floor squeal. The females staffs were asking each other who that handsome guy was.

"Why are you even here? ask Kisa-san.

"Well to see you of course Kisa-san!" As Kisa wanted to say something he was cut off by Kaya.

"Oh h-hi my name is Izumi Kaya ahm I-I just want to ask are you friends with him?"

"Yes but actually he's is my B-"Kisa then quickly stood up and covered Yukina's mouth to shut him off before he says that word.

"When you say this word then you going to regret it" Kisa san whispered in his ear in a low and threatening voice.

"Come on Kisa san! Don't be so mean!" Yukina said then he turned around and saw Hinako.

"Oh you are the Lady who I bumped in before! I am sorry again for that! May I know your name?"

"N-No i-it's f-fine you don't need to apologies again! A-ahm and my name is Akita Hinako"

"Oh really then I am relieved Akita-san! Oh and Izumi-san. Kisa-san is just a friend of mine" said Yukina with his sparkling smile which made Akita and Izumi blush and the other female staff who were looking at him squeal.

"So if you excuse me I need to talk with Kisa-san" he said and took hold of Kisa sans arm and dragged him out.

"W-Wait What? Wait let go Yukina!" Kisa protested but Yukina-san ignored his protests and dragged him out of the Emerald Department since he was taller and stronger than him even though he was younger than him.

As they both went all the female staff went"**KYAAAAAA!**"

"Tsk, why are all female staff squealing like they are crazy fan girls" said Takano irritated from all the squealing around from the female staffs.

Onodera's eye was twitching with disgust that all the boys who are handsome for example like Yukina was make girls squeal like crazy. That makes him sicker than what he saw in the New Year's party how his coworkers got the ladies gaga when they arrived. 'I just don't understand women's…' he thought to himself. Hatori got irritated by the squealing too even though he showed no expression on his face. Unlike Takano, Onodera and Hatori san who got irritated from the squealing from the female staffs, Mino san didn't got really irritated at all from the squealing. He just smiled the whole time.

Later on Kisa san then returned back with a flushed red face. When you look closely at his face then you can see that his lips are slightly swollen. Luckily nobody noticed it but when he came back all the female staffs surrounded him immediately and asked who that handsome guy was and what their relationship between them was. All Kisa san can say was"Ahm I-I…" the whole time. He muttered something about "_You are going to pay for this Yukina!"_ which the female staffs didn't hear.

After all the females staff got their details who that handsome guy was they finally calmed down and went back to work. They left a very very exhausted well almost dead Kisa san behind. After that Akita then got her coworker Izumi out of Emerald Department since she was fully now in her own fan girl world. Then later she gave all them their documents and papers they needed to Kisa, Onodera, Mino, Hatori and Takano san. When then something vibrated on the floor.

**Bzzz Bzzz**

"Ha? Oh Ricchan your phone "She picked Onodera's iPhone up and looked at it." You got a Message from your Mother."

She said and was reading the message since Onodera's Mother was also Akita's Aunt she could read it.

"What is that? Are you really going to -! "Onodera quickly closed Hinako's mouth before she says anything more.

"Shh let's talk this outside okay" he whispered to her. "Ahm Takano san if you would excuse me and Akita" He said and left with Hinako without hearing the reply from Takano san.

So went they went outside Hina asks him.

"So Ricchan what does that mean" she showed him the message his mother send.

_Ritsu! Why are you not hanging up again I told you that I would be seriously mad and now I am mad. I am coming to your apartment today I don't care if you want it or not I still need to talk with you about the transfer to Literature Department!_

"Ahmm that is…"

"That is?"

"My mother said that I ended up here working in shoujo manga because there was no space in all the Literature Departments but now there is one space available and she and Otou san wants that I go there. Well I think Oka san wants it most that I go to Literature Department than Otou san..."

"What! Well actually I don't mind that since I work in Literature Department but it's your decision Ricchan do you want to work with Literature again actually?"

"I-I actually really do love literature. I never thought I would stop being a Literature editor but now I just don't want to…"

"And why?"

"Well I want to actually want to do my best as a manga editor and show everyone that I can do it"

"And it there anything more?"

"And also when I am the best manga editor the world has ever seen then Takano san then can kiss his job goodbye!"

"That's it? Wow but's still hahaha you won't ever be able kick Takano san out of his job Ricchan!"

"Grrr well you will see"

"Yaya we will see, but just for this reason your mother won't change her mind!"

"Oh ahm also when I first worked here in shoujo manga I didn't knew anything about I just know that it was just all about love and heart throbbing things which I first hate but working on this now make me realized what it isn't so bad at all and that I slowly realized why it makes it heart throbbing for girls. Wait? What am I even saying? Ahm just forget this okay!" he said embarrassed what he just said.

"Oh my that's okay I think with this you mother might change her mind"  
>"Do you think so?"<p>

"Well I said she might change her mind" she said. "But well should I go with you?"

"Ha? Why? I can deal this myself!"

"No you can't!

"Yes I can"

"Well you can but I can deal with your Mom always perfectly even when we get into an argument she doesn't get mad at me in the end."

"Well that's true but that's my problem not yours!"

"Oh really well she is my Aunt and well I need to talk with her too about something"

"About what?"  
>"Well she is been asking about if I got a boyfriend already and she said she might even get a fiancée for me when I don't get one and also she said that I am going to be nearly at the age to marry so that's why she asks me that! This pisses me so off!"<p>

"Oh do you have a boyfriend already Hina?"

"Ahm…"she blushed when Onodera's asked her that question.

"Oh well let me guess you have one right?"

"Yes… but well he is now in New York. He is going to stay there for 4 months because he got a job there…"

"Ah but why does she still want to get you one when you already have one?"

"That's what I tried to tell her the whole time!When I tell her that I have one she doesn't believe me! And she said she wants to see him first then she won't get me one! But my boyfriend is in New York right now!"

"Hina chan relax people are staring at us"

"Oh sorry it just pisses me off! But can I come with you I really want to help you with it"

"No sorry Hina-chan but I need to deal this myself!"

"Okay I understand" she said pouting.

"Come on don't pout!"

"*Pout*Sorry to say that but I hate your Mom, but I still love her as my Aunt, but when it comes to the family name then she gets so strict and stubborn!"

"But still she is my mother!"

"Yes I know and she is still also my Aunt..."

"Ach" they then both sighed. "Well Riichan then I wish you luck with your Mom. Also sent me a message if it ended well or not okay?"

"Yes okay and also-" Onodera wanted to tell her something but then she cut him off.

"So then need to go! Ja ne! Wish ya luck!" she said and went back to her Department.

"Thanks!" Ritsu said.

_Oh I forgot to tell her that her nose is bleeding! Well doesn't matter she is going to figure that out soon. I just hope it goes well with Oka san …_

_**During the train ride**_

_So here I am now in the last train. Luckily I got the last one or else I would have got a taxi to go home and well it will cost me a little._

**Beep Beep**

His Phone then rang and he picked it up.

"Mochi Mochi, here is Onodera Ritsu-"

"RITSU!" yelled his Mother on the other line.

"WHAA OKA SAN!"

"RITSU WHERE ARE YOU! I AM WAITING IN FRONT OF YOUR APARTMENT!"

"WHAT!"  
>"I send you a message that I will come whether or not you like it or not."<p>

"Ahm but why?"

"Why? What a silly question. Because we still need to talk about your transfer to Literature and also about An-chan. I heard from her parents that she broke up the engagement and that she got a boyfriend."

"Ya I know that and?"

"And? Then who are you going to marry then? She was such a nice girl and a perfect fiancée for you and now since she broke it off then we tneed to find one that is perfect like An-chan!"

"Oka san can we please I am in the subway now!"

"And did someone say that it disturbed them that you talk to me?"

"Well no…"

"So well then come quickly to your apartment and we are going to have a long talk young man!"

"But-** ***_**Beep... Beep...***_" Then her mother hung up.

_Well I guess I should quickly come or else she would get mad. Why do I always have to be in a situation like this?_

"Ach" he sighed and was completely silent during the ride and was thinking what he should say to his Mother when he sees him. While he made his way to his Apartment Building he saw An-chan waiting for him which was a surprise for him.

"An-chan what are you doing here?" he said running to her

"Well Hina-chan called me and told me everything and asked me to support you. Then I said sure. So now I came here to support you! "

"Hina-chan? Ah thank you put I can deal this myself"

_Seriously Hinako why did you called An-chan? Did you want that it gets into a bad situation later on? _Thought Onodera pissed.

"No I will help you to still keep your job as a Shoujo manga editor since you rejected Hina-chan to come with you I am coming for her instead!" An-chan said with a pout and with her puppy eyes staring at him.

"Oh okay fine and really stop with the puppy eyes! "

"Hihihi well you are weak against it right?" said An-chan.

"Ahm… let's just go now okay"

"Okay"

They both then went into the apartment building while they were waiting for the elevator Onodera asks An-chan.

"Ahm An-chan how are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"Oh we are totally doing fine…"

"Really great and also what's his name? Like last time in my Birthday Party you didn't mentioned his name."  
>"His name is Nakano Ken"<p>

"Ah his name is Ta- Nakano Ken" Onodera nearly wanted to say Takano since Nakano and Takano somehow rhyme together.

_Why did I nearly say Takano then Nakano? Well their surnames pretty rhyme with each other. Takano, Nakano, Takano, Nakano, Takano, Nakano, Takano, Takano… _

Right now as he was saying Takano san's name in his head he was thinking about Takano now.

"Riichan? You okay?"

When Onodera heard her voice he shook his head to get his mind out of Takano san out of his head.

"Oh I am fine. Also I am really glad that you found someone that you love more than me now but why did you love him actually? Well you said you dated a lot of boys but you can't be anyone else then me…"

"Ahm actually when I first meet him it was like first love in the first sight. When we saw us each other we immediately fall in love. Which I think it sounds like a scene coming from a shoujo manga book I need to say." she said and was giggling a little.

"Well when you say so"

"His personality resembles a lot of you and some features. Well he has blond hair and big brown eyes while you have brown hair with big green eyes, but you both have nice silky hair and big eyes. But also it's true that you both really nearly have the same personalities, but he is actually more caring and loving than you…"

"Oh okay I am sorry that I am not like that, but you know that I don't love you in a romantic way. I always loved you as a sibling"

"I know but I you don't need to apologize. I need to."

"Ha? Why?"

"Because I was really stubborn. When I confessed to you when we were still in High School you turn me down which was really a pain for me. When you turned me down I thought when I will be by your side the whole time you will then slowly fall in love with me, but at the end you didn't when I confessed to you again in the Teito Hotel. So well then I am really sorry that I was really stubborn. I should have known that you won't love me more than a sibling than in a romantic way." She said tears forming a little from her eyes

"An-chan please don't cry it's alright you already have someone you love right now right? Since the engagement between us is now officially off."

"Yes I know but still I am sorry to be so stubborn about this"

"It's okay"

**DING**

"Oh the elevator door is open let's go in okay?" Onodera said to her.

"Okay" she said wiping her tear away.

The elevator door then opened. They then both went in and Onodera pressed the button to the 12th floor.

"So one question Ricchan" An-chan asked Ritsu.

"And what is it?"

"Why don't you want to go the Literature Department? I thought you always loved Literature?"

"Ahm I-***DING***" Right now the elevator door opened to reveal Onodera's Mother talking with someone.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it next chapter is going to come out soon! O and one question do you guys. Did you ever like got nearly squashed and hugged to dead? Well I had. I had been visiting my friends who I didn't saw like for 2 years agp! But well when my best friend saw me she just right jumped into me and hugged me so tightly and my others friends came to and hugged me too which they nearly squashed me to dead ^^;.Ach but well at the end I was really happy to see them again. <strong>

**So then please review! So hope to see you guys later! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is a new chapter for you! I am so sorry that I took really long! I was so busy! I needed to study so much for tests and prepare for a presentation and a speech T.T It was so stressy but well at least I still had time to finish writing this chapter. So I thank the people who reviewed and I really appreciate it and also to **_**Random reader **_**well actually when you ask that question well I can't say much since it's kind of private! But well all i can say is that I can speak German pretty well and also English and other languages. Well I think what sounds European is the 'Ach' and 'Ahm' right? Well German people say that 'Ach' when they are sighing or depressed and 'Ahm' when they don't know what to say. So well when I think about it I am going to stop writing it like this! So well here is chapter 5 and also there is a ~Lemon~ in this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Oka-san and … T-Takano san!"Onodera said and made his way slowly to his mother.<p>

"Ritsu there you are and also An-chan!"

"Yes she came with me also Oka-san why were you talking with Takano-san?"

"We talked about something"

"Oh okay…"

"Also An-chan why are you here?"

"I just wanted to support Ricchan"

"An-chan! Why?" Miss Onodera was shocked what An-chan just said.

"He wants to keep his job as a shoujo manga editor and he doesn't want to transfer to Literature department at all even though he loves Literature he still doesn't want to transfer there!" said An-chan even though she doesn't know herself why he doesn't want to, but she gives her best to support him.

"Ritsu…"

"Yes Oka-san?"

"Do you really want to stay in Shoujo Manga?"

"Oka-san I-***Ding***" When he wanted to say something when they heard the sound of the elevator door opening and from there came out an old lady.

"My, my, what's going on in here?" The old lady said who lives two doors away from Onodera's apartment.

"Sorry for the disturbance we will be going inside my son's apartment. Ritsu, let us go in your apartment."

"Oh umm…"

_I can't my room looks horrible messy! I can already think what she will say when she sees that mess*sigh*_

"Is something wrong? Open the door already!"

"Umm okay Oka-san" he said and opened his door and let his Mom, An-chan and Takano san in.

_Okay 5 seconds left till we are in the living room before she sees that mess._

They took off their shoes. _4 seconds left._

Slowly going into the living room. _3 seconds left._

Still going_. 2 seconds left._

Nearly there_. 1 second left._

Ritsu's mom got shocked when she saw the mess. _0 seconds left._

"Ritsu! This room looks like in a garbage place! I can't believe you live in such a place!"  
>"Sorry Oka-san" he said hanging his head down.<p>

"When was the last time you even tidied up your apartment and why are they so many things from the convenient store on the floor?"

"I don't know actually …"

"Ritsu!"

"Sorry Oka-san if I knew earlier when you came I could have tidied up"

"Even if I told you earlier that I would come you still should always have an organized and clean apartment"

"Umm…"

"Well let's get to main point now. So Ritsu about your transfer to Literature department"

"Yes about that?" he said not trying to look at Takano san which might have a shocked expression now about the transfer to Literature.

"Do you want to go there or not?"

"I-I no…"

"And why? I thought you loved Literature!"

"I do love Literature but I want to do my best as shoujo manga editors if I stop now I just think I didn't did a good job at all as a shoujo manga editor."

"And so? If you would be working in Literature it would be much better for you, me and your Father so that we don't need to worry so much about your job anymore. So I thought you transferring to Literature would be-"

"No I still want to stay in shoujo manga! I am not a Kid anymore Oka-san. I am not the little innocent 12 year child to you anymore and to worry about! I am a grown man now and I can make my own decisions!"

"Ritsu…"

"Oka-san please don't treat me like a child anymore I can make my own decision if I want to. As my mother you should think about what makes me happy or not! And if you want me to be happy then let me still stay as a Shounjo Manga editor"

"…"

"Oka-san?"

"Ritsu, I understand, but do you really like to work as a Shoujo Manga editor?"

"Yes, I do like it even though there are some stressy times as a Shoujo Manga editor, but threw this it makes me work harder!"

"Fine, then I give you the decision. Do you want to transfer to Literature? Yes or No? "

"As I said I still want to stay as a shoujo manga editor so the answer is no."

"Fine, well Takano-san you are right what you said about him. He sure likes his job"

"I know. So then is he going to transfer or not?"

"Well he said no since it was his decision. He will still work on shoujo manga. Well I will take my leave now. An-chan are you going to stay here? "

"Oh no I think I should go now too"

"Good then we both can go. Also it's kind of a shame that you both broke up your engagement even though I think you both would do a perfect pair"

"Oka-san please don't say that!" Onodera said.

"Onodera-san! Don't say that since our engagement is off now"

"We just like us like we are as siblings and nothing else! Oka-san that's what I been saying thehw hole time to you!"

"I apologize but I just find it sad. But well An-chan I hope it goes well with your boyfriend"

"Oh thank you" she said felling embarrassed.

"Ritsu, I give you the decision now to find someone you will love and will marry. If you don't then I am going to find you one"

"Umm I okay…"

"Good then so good bye Ritsu and Takano-san" Miss Onodera said and left.

"Good bye Riichan and N-Takano san" said An-chan and bowed to Takano san before she left with Onodera's mom.

"Goodbye" Ritsu and Takano said.

In the living room they both could hear the door open and close which means they left and tht they were alone now. There was always an awkward silence when they were alone.

_Why is he still here? He should go now! Oh wait I still need to send Hinako a message! _He thought to himself and got his iPhone out and wrote her a message.

'Hey Hinako everything went fine at the end my mother said I am not going to transfer to Literature! Even though why did you even called An-Chan to go to support me?' He wrote to her and pressed the send button. He then took a quick side glance to Takano-san who was staring at him which he quickly looked away.

"Who are you texting?" asked Takano saying something finally.

"Oh I am texting to Akita-***Bzzz***"After a minute Akita replied.

"Really I am glad! Oh and why I called An-chan is that I know she would try her best to support you and also I called her to because when An-chan is there your mother always listens to her what she says. That's why called her to support you so also tell me everything how it went at work okay!"

_Wait that's why she called An-chan?_

"So at the end you didn't transfer"  
>"Umm ya I am sorry to cause trouble for you"<p>

"It's okay. I already knew about you transfer today before your Mom mentioned it."  
>"Ha? How? What! When?"<p>

"I heard about that when you spoke with your cousin about it"

"What the hell! Why the hell did you did that!

"Well you just left with your cousin without hearing my reply. So I thought something was going on so then I followed you guys and heard your conversation"

"WHAT THE HELL! Takano-san stop eavesdropping!"  
>"Well it's your fault to hold a conversation where everybody can hear it"<br>"You! Also what did you even talked about with my mother before outside my apartment?"

"Well she asked me how you are doing a shoujo manga editor and also when she told me that you are going to transfer. She said if it was okay with me, but I said it would be shame when you transfer since you are working so hard on shoujo manga. Though, you are doing a pretty good job as a newbie. As she wanted that say something you and your fiancée came, but why did your fiancée came?"

"Oh she just came to support me and also she is not my fiancée anymore we broke the engagement officially off!"

"Oh really?"

"Really! She has a boyfriend now which she loves really much!"

"Aha I see. Did she touched you?"

"Ha? Well she clenching onto me when she cried- Wait Takano-san what are you- mph!" as he said that Takano-san then pulled Onodera to him and kissed him fiercly. Takano then broke up the kiss and was dropped into his knees.

"W-What are you doing?" Ritsu sputtered.

Takano then took Ritsu lifted the man over his shoulder. "W-Wait, WAIT!" Ritsu shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Takano-san let me down!" Onodera shouted and squirmed. Takano-san just ignored him and opened the bedroom door and threw Ritsu on the bed and quickly got on top of him.

"I don't like anybody touching you expect me" he said and took off his jacket.  
>"Why?" Ritsu tried to push him off up but with no luck he was trap under the older mans body.<p>

"Why? Are you stupid or something? Because I love you! I get always jealous when you are talking to women's, but especially with other men's. Even I get jealous with your ex-fiancée, your own cousin and even your own mother"

_Why is he becoming like this so jealous? Is it because he really does love me?_

"What? Why are you jealous of them?

"I get jealous about how they always touch you. I can and only I can touch you, hug you and kiss you like this. You are **mine **and only **mine**" He said and a serious tone.

"Wait! What!"_ What the hell is he thinking I don't belong to anybody!_ "I don't belong to anybody and not especially to you and stop treating me like I am an object or something I am a human being- What stop- Takano- Mpmh! " He kissed Ritsu fiercly to shut him off while taking Onodera's coat of his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt.

_Shit! I need to stop him! How dare that bastard think who he is? I am not his! I don't belong to anybody at all! But why do I fell so weak now just him kissing me? Wait! I can't let myself carried away I need to stop him! I need to push him away! But… but why can't my arms move? Why does my body fell so weak? I can't stop him… I-I can't resist his touch again… I-I get swept away again… I-I …_

**Next** **Morning**

As Onodera woke up and slowly opening his eye lids he saw two hazel eyes looking at him.

"So you are awake now, Onodera"

"Wha!" Onodera yelped and sat up quickly covering himself with his blanket since he was naked. By Onodera's action made Takano chuckle a little bit.

"Hmmm what's with a Good morning?"

"Oh umm Good Morning…"

"Good Morning. Also you should get ready we should go to work now."

"Oh umm okay.." Onodera said and was searching for his pants and underwear.

"Oh also Onodera"

"What?" he said as he putted his pants on.

"I also told your Mother something else too when she asked me how you are doing your job as a shoujo manga editor"

"And what did you told her?"

"I told her that you want to be the best manga editor that the world has ever seen and that when you then reached your goal then you are going to kiss my job goodbye."

"What! you're kidding right?  
>"Do I look like I am kidding?"<p>

"WHAT! YOU SERIOUSLY TOLD HER THAT! "

"Well why don't you ask your Mother about it" He said and made his way to the door.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going! Answer me!" he said and quickly putted his clothes on.

"Why should I?" he simply said and opened the door.

"Wait! "As Onodera wanted to shout at him he was already gone.

"That Bastard" Onodera muttered and fisted his hands into a ball.

_What the hell! He didn't really tell that Oka-san right? Did he? Or is he just joking? Did he or not? Wait! Don't tell me… _

_THAT THIS BASTARD SERIOUSLY TOLD HER THAT! _

_~111~ days till Onodera Ritsu completely falls in love with Takano Masamune~_

* * *

><p><strong>So well that's it for now. Also I didn't had so much time to check the spelling and gramma so if there are any mistakes please tell me! I am going to edit this chapter later on. And also I found out that the next chapter of Onodera no baii is coming out on May and also that it won't be translated to English till June is that true? Also next chapter will take a while. Well I actually really have a lot of ideas to write, but I need to organize so that they make sense then and also I might also later write another SIH fanfic soon called reborn or something. So then so hope you review! <strong>

**Question of the day: How many languages can you speak?**

**My answer: Well I can speak 5 languages.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am back ! I am really really sorry for the late update! You know I was busy with school and also something terrible happened too. My parents figured out that I write fan fiction and they asked me what genre I was writing! And I definitely won't say that I write Boys love to them! So I lied and said that I write Normal Romance and that they aren't allowed to read it! They were a little suspicious about why they aren't allowed to read it, but they said okay, but then also they asked if this site was save and that and i said yes and other stuff about this site. So now I deleted all the chapters of SIH I wrote on my laptop so that they won't find them! Now while writing this chapter I needed to make sure that my parents weren't there to see what I am writing! Also they checked me the whole time what I was doing in my Laptop! But luckily they don't do this anymore and I hope they forgot about it! So if I won't update so in 2 weeks times that means I am busy with school or my parents found one of the SIH chapter I wrote… or I am writing a long chapter and need to organize my writers block. So sorry for the late update and hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It's now a new beginning of a fresh new cycle. Everything is back to normal in the Emerald department. The pinkish sparkling aura, the plush toys, the fancy dolls and the refreshing and energetic men, who are working there. While some in the other departments have their hell weeks now.<p>

"Well it's a new beginning of a new cycle I want you ask now call all of your authors and discuss with them about their storyboards and when they are finish with it!"said the editor in chief of Emerald.

"Hai,Hai" everybody said and nodded their heads. They then immediately went to their Phones and called their Authors.

After a while Akita came without any papers or documents and looked really exhausted even though she wore really professional clothing.

"Ritsu did you also got a message from your mother and from Yuuna about Aika-chan too right? "asked Akita.

"Yes and what's about it?"

"Well she said that I should pick her up and should go to your apartment then right?"

"Yes and?"

"Well I will come to your apartment but I can't come to pick up Aika.I have a really big meeting coming up so can you pick her up?"

"Umm… okay I can"

"Thank you so much! I am so sorry that you need to pick her up!"

"No problem. So when should I pick her up?"

"Oh you need to pick her up at 3 o'clock"

"Okay at 3 o'clock got it"

"Thank you so much! So here is the address to her school! Make sure to pick her up in time and also I will meet you at your apartment later on! Oh Misaki-kun!" she said when she saw Takahashi Misaki.

"Oh Akita-san!" the brunette said and walked over to her.

"So guys this is Takahashi Misaki. He is going to give your documents and papers now since I can't because I will have a big meeting now in 5 minutes that will take at least 5 or 6 hours or something. Also Misaki-kun after you finished you need to go to Aikawa-san. She said to me to tell you that she need to give you something for Usagi-sensei." When Akita said Usagi-sensei the workers in the Emerald Department had no idea who that was not even Onodera who was Usami Akihiko's editor.

"Oh really? Well thank you I will go after I finish with this"

"Great! So well bye guys!"

"Bye!" Everybody said from the Emerald department

_I need to pick Aika up. I hope I don't forget to pick her up in time…_

"Hi Misaki-kun! It's nice to meet you! I am Kisa Shouta and this is Hatori, Mino and Takano-san our boss " said Kisa-san to Misaki.

"Oh it's nice to meet you!" Misaki bowed to them.

"Also this is Onodera, but well I call him Ricchan"

"Nice to meet you too Onodera-san" said Misaki.

"It's nice to meet you too Takahasi-kun" Onodera said and they both then bowed slightly to eachother.

"Oh you guys look like you are twins!"Kisa-san said all of a sudden.

"Ha? How?" asked both of them confused.

"Well you guys have both brown hair and big green eyes! While Misa-chan is much younger and has much darker hair you!" They then both looked at each other and realized that they really looked like they were twins or siblings.

"That's really true" they both said pretty shocked.

"So Takahashi" Takano said "Aren't you suppose to give our Papers and Documents now?"

"Oh yes! Sorry !" he said and quickly gave out the papers and the documents to the workers in Emerald Department. After he finished he then wanted to go but Kisa-san stopped him and was chatting little bit. A while later Misaki went and Onodera packed his things up and excused himself because he needed to pick Aika up.

At 3 o'clock 

_Hmm this school's address sounds so familiar to me but why?_ Onodera thought as he made slowly to the school gate and where he then remembered why the school's name and address sounded so familiar to him.

_OMG this is the school where… where I-I meet Takano san … and where I c-confessed to him when I was 15…_

Then suddenly Onodera had a flashback of when he confessed his love to Takano-san well before Saga sempai.

_Oh crap. I should stop thinking about it! I am not a 15 year old student anymore! I am now 26 years old man who is working hard! I should stop thinking about that foolish highschool crush I had! But why am I still thinking about this?_

"Uncle Ritsu!" he heard someone calling him. He saw a girl running to him with with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh Aika! It's been a while-!" he said as then suddenly Aika jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"My, Aiko you have grown so much!"

"Hihihi, really?"

"Yes,really"

"Yay I have grown! You know the boys in my class always say that I am really small!"

"No you are not small! You are still growing I bet you will grow more when you are older, maybe you will be even taller than the boys"

"Even taller as a house?"

"No, not that tall"

"Oh*pout*" she said a little bit disappointed.

"So well let's go okay? Do you want to see my apartment?"

"Yes I want to! I am so happy to stay with Uncle Ritsu and Aunt Hinako! But where is Aunt Hina?"

"She is really busy right now. She will come soon"

"Okay, Uncle Ritsu?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong you seem distracted a little bit?"

"Oh is just I went to the same school like you and now I remember the time I was there"

"Ha? Really! Wow! That's so awesome!"

"Hahah so well let's go" he smiled slightly and took her hand.

"Hai!"

So then they both made their way to Onodera's Apartment. In an hour they arrived. They then went in the elevator door. Onodera pressed the button to the 12th floor and Aika was really excited to see her Uncle's apartment. As they heard the sound of the elevator door open they went out and saw Takano-san waiting in front of Onodera's apartment.

"Oi, Onodera where were you? And who is this cute young girl here?" said Takano san with a smile which made Aika blush and giggle.

"Oh she is my niece Aika. She is going to stay with me for a while."

"Why?"

"Umm because her mom needs to go to the hospital like for a checkup"

"Hmm I see, well it's nice to meet you Aika-chan. How old are you?"

"Hihihi, you too mister. Also I am 10 years old!"

"Call me Takano"

"Okay Takano oni-chan" when Aika said Takano oni-chan it made Onodera laugh a little, but not any more when he yelped out as Takano-san stepped on his foot.

"So well Onodera, I need to talk with you about Kaitou sensei's storyboard "

"Ha? What? Now?"

"Yes now!"

"But I need to care for her first!" He said to make an excuse not to let him in the apartment if the raven haired man might do something to him in front of that poor and innocent 10 year old girl.

"Uncle! I can make myself comfortable in your apartment don't worry! Just concentrate on your job! I promise that I won't disturb you!"

"Well your niece is fine with it so then let's us go in your apartment"

"Hai, Hai" Onodera said and took out his keys and let him, Aika and Takano san in. They all took off their shoes and Takano and Aika went straight in the living room.

"Onodera... your apartment looks much messier from last time when I saw it …"

"Uncle,your room looks really messy!"

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to tidy it up! I will do it soon."

"Onodera! Not soon do it now! How are you supposed to let a 10 year old girl stay in a dump place like this!"

"It does not look like a dump place!"

_Well actually it looks like a dump place…_

"Well ask your niece. Aika-chan what do you think of your Uncle's apartment?"

"Well it really looks like a dump place"

"Aika!"

"Really Uncle how can you even live in a place like this?"

"See even your niece says that Onodera"

"Ummm well… okay I will clean up now…"

"I will help you Uncle!"

"Well me too since I can't look through a storyboard in a place like this"

"Thank you for helping… Also Aika-chan get dressed into your pajamas okay. Since you are still wearing you uniform"

"Oh okay" she said and got her bag and dressed up before they started cleaning up Onodera's Apartment.

"So well, let's start throwing things you don't need" Takano san said and started to pick up the empty bento boxes bought from the convenience store. Then after that Onodera joined him and Aika too.

While tiding up

"Onodera this is seriously filthy!" said Takano-san about what he just found under a pile of clothes.

"Gome..."

"Uncle how do I know which clothes are dirty and which not?"

"Oh umm just let me do this later on okay?"

"Well you could just smell on it stinks then it's dirty"Takano suggested.

"Takano-san! She can't just smell on my clothes!"

"Well I would do it"

"Y-You F-Freak!" he said stuttering and blushing a little.

"Eww! Uncle there is something moving!"

"What is moving?" both Onodera and Takano said and went to see what there was. At first they thought it was just a button, but then suddenly the button moved which then Aiko screamed.

"EEK! There is a SPIDER !" she screamed and was hiding behind Onodera's back.

"Wow that's a big one"Takano-san said and was trying to get something to kill it with. While Onodera was also trying finding something to kill it Aika moved away from that giant spider. Then finally Onodera then found something to kill the spider and it was a frying pan.

After five and a half hours 

DING DONG DING DONG

"I am coming! Aika-chan I think it's Aunt Hina"

"Really great!" Aiko said excited.

Before Onodera could open the door the door was already opened by Akita.

"Riichan! You forgot to close your door again! You know that there is a 10 year innocent girl in you apartment! What happens when a stranger is coming in!" she said and closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Gome, I thought I locked it!"

"Well but make sure you-"she stopped saying something as some arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Aunt Hina!"

"Ah! Aika ! How are you! You have grown so much sweetie!

"Hihihihi I am fine and yes I have grown so much! I think I have grown five or seven cm this year" she said and showed Akita how tall she was last year and now with her hands.

"That's great! So how was it with your Uncle Ritsu?" she said and took off her shoes and jacket.

"Oh it's was great! Well except that we needed to clean Uncle's Ritsu apartment for five hours! Also while cleaning up there was a big giant spider and Uncle Ritsu killed it with a frying pan!"

"What five hours? And he killed the spider with a frying pan? Are you kidding me Aika?"

"No, also after tiding up Uncle helped me with my homework and with Takano oni-chan too!"

"Takano oni-chan?" she asked and went in the living room to see Takano-san sitting on the couch looking through Onodera's manuscript.

"Oh Takano-san you are also here? Wow! This place looks so clean!"

"Yes I know. Well five hours of tidying up this dump place has paid off. Actually it was five and a half because Onodera was taking so long to kill a spider with a frying pan"

"Seriously Ricchan? You killed a spider with frying pan? You could have just gotten a shoe or something?"

"Well I didn't want a squashed spider on any of my shoes or other things so I took the frying pan"

"Aha..."

"Well you know Akita he was actually really scared to kill the spider"

"I wasn't scared!"

"You were. You were standing in front of the spider like a frozen statue and was staring at it. In the end after ten minutes you at least had the courage to kill the spider with the frying pan"

"Well the spider was really big"

"That's an odd way to kill a spider actually Ricchan"

"Well I know that's an odd way to kill a spider right is?"

"Yeah know the frying pan is also a great weapon to defend yourself! You just hit someone who is threating you with it"

"Aunt Hina is right! I saw in a movie 'Tangled' where the girl used a frying pan to defend herself"

"Wow…"

"Well also everything looks so tidy! Oh is your bedroom also tidy Ricchan?"

"Yes, it is. It's been a while since a saw my apartment this clean"

"Well Onodera you could have tidied up this apartment sooner you know" Takano said.

"Yes I know, but I didn't have time to do this!"

"Well Takano-san what are you doing?" asked Akita.

"I am looking over his manuscript to make sure he doesn't make any half assed job"

"I am not doing a half assed job Takano-san!"

"Yeah, Yeah we will see if you did one after I finished looking at it"

"But well since when did I even do a half assed job!"

"You do one every time"

"What! You- "He wanted to yell at him as Akita was staring at him not to yell since there was a 10 year old girl in the apartment too.

"So well how is school Aika?"

"Oh it's great I am in Grade 6 now!"

"Oh really that's great! I really want to see you in your uniform!Would you please wear your uniform again for me"

"Oh course Aunt Hina! I am coming back! I need to change!"

After a while she came back with her uniform "I am back!" Aiko said. Her uniform looked like a blue sailor outfit. A blue blouse with a white sailor-style collar attached to it, a red bowknot tied around under the collar and with a pleated long dark blue skirt.

"Kawaii! You look great in that Aiko!"

"Hihihi, Thank you!"

"Riichan did you already saw her uniform?"

"Yes, she looks really cute on it"

"Hihihihi, Uncle Ritsu!"

"So Aika dress back into your pajamas again.I am sorry that you extra needed to change back in your uniform because of me"

"No it's okay! If Aunt Hina really wanted to see me in my uniform and it makes her happy then I am happy too"

"Aww you are such a sweetheart so then get dressed!"

"Hai!" she said and went changing back into her pajamas.

"Oh Hina? Since when did you wear glasses?" Onodera said since he just realized Akita wearing glasses.

"Oh these are just for reading. I am now a little farsighted"she said and took her glasses off.

"Really? You look pretty smart with those"

"Oh thank you"

"Even though I think I will get some too one day"

"Ha?" said both Takano and Hina.

"Onodera, why do you want glasses? Is something wrong with your eyesight is it bad or something?" said Takano with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No it's just I see many people with glasses looking really smart in Marukawa and I want to look smart too to make a good impression"

"Are you an idiot or something?" said Takano san.

"No I am not!"

"Ricchan, Seriously? You just need glasses to look smart?"

"Well I know it's ridiculous"

"Yeah it is ridiculous" said Takano while looking through Kaito sensei's storyboard.

"Hey!"

"Well you said it's ridiculous"

"I am just saying!"

"Also who is such an idiot who need to wear glasses only to look smart even though he doesn't need one. Oh, I know one and it's you" Takano-san said and is pointing his finger to him while still looking at the storyboard.

"YOU!" said a really pissed of Ritsu.

"I am back!"

"Great so do you want to do something now?" Hina said.

"Nope oh and tomorrow you guys need to bring me to my friend's house!"

"Yes we know I will bring you there Aika" said Ritsu.

"Ha? I thought I bring her there Riichan? I have the address to the apartment"

"Well me too! Should we both bring her there?"

"Well okay"

"Great" Aika said with a cute adorable smile.

"So what's your best friends name Aika?" asked Hina her niece.

"Oh her name is..."

* * *

><p><strong>So well that's it guys! I am going to update soon so no worry! Also can you guess who Aiko's best friends name is? Give ya one hint! Her surname starts with K. Also did someone read the book and saw the movie Hunger Games? Well I saw the movie is was good, but the book is much better than the movie! Right now I am reading the second book of the Hunger Games called Catching Fire and well I am still reading it. I would recommend the people who saw the movie and didn't read the book to read it! And also please review the more reviews the faster the new chapter comes out! So till next time! =D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am back sorry that it took so long, but I had my final tests for this school year and needed really to study a lot! Well I am really glad that I finally finished all of them! Also everybody who read the new chapter of SIH did u also think that Takano-san suddenly doesn't act like himself anymore? Well enjoy chapter 7! :D**

**~Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>"Her name is Kirishma Hiyori, but I call her Hiyo!"<p>

"Kirishma? Oh I know her Dad, he works in the same place as me, Takano-san and your Uncle"

"Really! Wow!" Aika said.

"Really?" Onodera asks.

"Yes, really! He is the Editor-in-chief of Japun!"

"Oh I think I saw him in the New Year's Party"

"l knew that he had a daughter, but I didn't know she was in the same age as you Aika"

"She and I are in the same class and we are best friends!"

"Really? That's great" said Hinako smiling.

"So Aika did you already washed yourself already?"

"Yep" Aika said and nodded.

"Good, Riichan may I use your shower? I didn't shower yesterday so…" she said, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Sure"

"Thanks" she said and got her stuff to wash and her Pajamas.

"Aunt Hina"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something before you shower?"

"Of course you can. Just ask me everything"

"Really? So umm… what does '**Yaoi' **mean?" At that moment Akita mouth was wide agape and Takano-sans eyes went wide while Onodera wondered what 'Yaoi' is.

"From where did you hear that Aika?*sweet drops*"she said trying to keep herself calm.

"Well I heard a girl in the subway saying to her friend in her phone 'I love Yaoi!'"

"Umm I think Uncle Ritsu can explain it to you!"

"Eh? Exactly I also don't know what it is!" Onodera said.

"Ha? Seriously I am eto…*sweet drops more* well …*faints*" Akita well then kind of fainted and was lying on the floor.

"Hina! Are you okay?" Onodera said and bend down next to her.

"Ricchan! Do me a favor and explain her what it is"

"But I don't even know myself what it is!"

"Well then…" She then got up and whispered into Onodera's ear what it means which then Onodera got deep red till his ears. While Aika was wondering why her Uncle suddenly got red and waited till someone explains her what 'Yaoi' is.

"So well explain it to her! And well I am going to wash now!" she said quickly and got her clothes and went to the bathroom.

"I-I wait!-*SLAM*" Before he could say anything she slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Uncle? Do you know what it means?" she said looking up to Ritsu with her innocent eyes.

"I umm …*sweet drops*" Onodera was thinking how he should explain it to her and while thinking he got confused what he wanted to say.

"Onodera should I explain it?"

"Eh? Huh? Umm? Yes please?" Onodera said now a bit relieved.

"So well Aika-chan 'Yaoi' actually stands for 'Young Academics On Ice' also it's type of yummy ice cream."

_Phew I nearly thought he really would tell her what it really meant! I never knew what 'Yaoi' was before Hina told me…._

"Oh really! Yay now I know what it is! But I never tasted the Yaoi ice cream before?"

"They rarely sell does type because it's really good. Am I right Onodera?" Takano said and smirked at him.

"Umm yes…"

"Oh I really wanna eat it!*pout*" she said pouting cutely in front of Takano and Onodera.

"Well Aika I think you might one day eat it" Onodera said.

"Really?"

"Yes really" He said and patted her head even though he knew that there is no Ice cream taste called 'Yaoi'.

"Onodera, come here!" Takano said and patted on the sofa to tell him to sit there.

"Why?"

"Why? I finished looking through your storyboard!"

"Oh okay…"

"So reread this storyboard and tell me what you think about it"

"Okay"

"And also you need to do the corrections"

"Hai" he said and focused on the storyboard now while Aika was watching TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Takano and Onodera finished talking about the storyboard Hinako came out after taking a shower and was wearing a green T-Shirt with black pajama pants when Aika then suddenly said to her.

"Aunt Hina! Can I ask you something again?"

"Well you can but I can't guarantee you that I can answer it"

"Okay so what is '**Yuri'**"Aika said.

"Oh it's a girl name you know" Hinako this time simply answered that.

"I know, but there is also a different meaning of that right?" when Aika said that Hinko then suddenly froze up like a statue and didn't say anything till Takano answered for her.

"Well Yuri is also a popular computer game"

"Oh really? Wow! Takano oni-chan really knows everything!" she said and suddenly hugged Takano which then stunned Takano for a moment, but then return the hug back.

"Akita"

"Yes?"

"I already realized that before that your light brown eyes seem to be a bit of green in them."

"Well it's true. When I cried my eyes always turned green when I was small. Well now my eye colour slowly changes from light brown to green every year."

"That's odd"

"I know, but well that's what makes me special"

Takano chuckled by this a little which make Onodera a little jealous.

_How can Hinako do this? She is easily having a conversation with Takano-san. Always when I am with him we can't even have a decent talk and there is awkward silence between us! I envy her! But why am I getting so jealous about it when Takano smiled what Hina said?_

"I think my eye colour will in some years will become fully green so then I will look exactly like my Mom"

"Hmm that's interesting" he said and looked at the time with his watch.

"Well it's getting late. I am going to go now" Takano said and stood up before Aika said," Takano oni-chan stay here overnight please! I don't want you to go!"

"Don't worry, I just live next door Aika-chan" he said.

"Really? Oh will you then visit me tomorrow again?"

"Yeah, sure I will"

"Yay" she said happily putting her arms up. By this Takano-san smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well I am going now"

"Bye" Akita and Onodera said waving goodbye.

"Bye, Bye!"Aika said and waved good bye till she heard the door closed which meant he left.

"Aika you should sleep now" Onodera suggested.

So they both putted Aika on the bed,tucked her under the bed,said good night to her and switched off the lights. Later on Onodera and Akita were in the living room,putted a pillow and a blanket on the sofa where Onodera is going to sleep.

"So well finished" Onodera said.

"Yeah"

"You know I think Aika likes Takano-san a lot"

"Me too, but you know when she calls him Takano-onichan I always try not to laugh"

"Hahahah well that's how she calls him*yawn*I am so tired"

"Oh yeah you had a really big meeting right?"

"Yeah… It was really long. We were discussing about a lot of things, but in the end we were arguing a lot about how many books we need to print out, about the bookcovers and about the authors too*yawn* I think I should go sleep now"

"Okay make sure you don't wake Aika up when you sleep next to her"

"Okay so Oyasumi!

"Oyasumi!" They both said to each other and went to sleep till morning came to wake them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the morning**

In the morning Onodera got woken up by something heavy sitting on him and someone calling him.

"Onodera! Wake up! / Uncle! Wake up!" he then immediately woke up and saw Takano-san staring down at him and Aika sitting on him.

"Oh, you are awake Onodera"

"Good Morning Uncle!"

"Good morning Aika and …you to Takano-san…" he said rubbing his eyes," Wait! What are you doing here?"

"Well I am here to come to drop off Aika by her friend's house"

"Huh? But why? Also Aika-chan can you please get off me? You are heavy"

"Oh sorry Uncle!" she apologized and got off from Onodera.

"Aika-chan came ringing my doorbell in the morning and was asking me to come with her to her friend's house"

"Really? Then fine…"

_Why does Takano-san come with us? But since Aika wanted it I can't protest… _

_Lately I seem to spend time with Takano-san a lot…._

_I don't want to be with him except for work, but for some reason I want too.._

"Good Morning Ricchan!"

"Good morning!"

"You wanna eat something?"

"Oh sure…"

"Well then I made Omelets, Tamagoykaki, Rice, Okayu and Onigiri."

"Wow that's a lot! But where did you got all the ingredients from?"

"I got them from Takano-san"

"Oh okay"

"So well let's eat now" Takano-san said and was putting the food on the table near the sofa since Onodera didn't had a dining table set in his apartment. They ate food on the sofa and after that they got dressed up and made their way to the Kirishma's apartment.

During their way to Kirishima apartment they suddenly stopped when Aika tugged on Onodera's and Akita's jacket.

"Oh I want to eat Ice cream! Can I eat some?" she said looking at Onodera and Akita.

Onodera and Akita then replied, "Sure, go ahead" and gave her money for the ice and also smiled when Aika was running to the ice cream stand.

"So little lady what flavor do you want?" the man asked.

"I want the Yaoi flavor! If you have it mister!"

"Y-Yaoi? I don't think I have this flavor…" the man said and thought why she wanted a BL ice cream flavor.

"Oh really …" she said disappointed.

"Well we also have other flavors if you want" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh then I want Cookies N Cream the one!" Then the man got a scoope of this flavour and putted it on the cone.

"Here you go!" the ice cream man said and handed over the ice cream to her.

"Thank you so much!" she thanked him and left to go back to Takano, Akita and Onodera.

"Ricchan?"

"Yes"

"What did you told her what 'Yaoi' was?"

"Umm I didn't say what it was Takano-san said it."

"Takano-san what did you told her?"

"Well I told her that 'Yaoi' stands for 'Youth Academic On Ice' and also that it was an ice cream flavor"

"Seriously? Well that's actually for now a good explanation before she is going to know in a few years what it really means…" Akita said hanging her head down and crossing her arms.

"Takano-san, why did you said that it was an ice cream flavor, I bet the Man from the stand was wondering why she wanted a … you know what ice cream…" Onodera said not wanting to say that 'Yaoi' word.

"Hmmm did you really wanted that I told her what it really was in front of you?"

"NO!"

"So then I thought of giving her a different definition"

"Oh…"

"I am back!" said a happy Aika with an ice cream cone on her right hand.

"So well let's get going" Hina said and they began to continue their way to the Kirishima's while Aika was licking on her ice cream on the way.

They arrived in 10 minutes and were ringing on the door bell. The door then opened revealing Kirishima Zen, next to him was his cute little daughter Hiyori.

"Hiyo!"

"Aika!" They both said and hugged each other, which made all the adults smile.

"Hello Aika-chan it's nice to meet you" Kirshima-san said and gave her a smile.

"Oh it's nice to meet you to Hiyo's Dad!" she said and bowed.

"Oh Akita-san you brought Aika here?" Kirshima realized.

"Yes I am her Aunt"

"Oh Reallly? Well it's nice to meet the editor- in-chief of emerald department also. Nice to meet you, Takano"

"Nice to meet you too, Kirshima"

"And also this is the newbie from Emerald right?" Kirshima said looking at Onodera.

Onodera got pissed by the word 'Newbie"

_I am not a newbie! I worked in Emerald for 10 months now! How can I still be a newbie!_

"Well yes this is our newbie, Onodera"

"I am not a newbie!"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the heir of Onodera Publishing"

"Oh,it's nice to meet you too!"

"Well come in" Kirshima said.

All of them then took their shoes off in the Genkan and then stepped up from it.

"Kirshima-san your daughter is really cute" she said smiling at Hiyo.

"Yeah, I know she is my little girl"

"Daddy! I am not little anymore!" Hiyo said feeling embarrassed.

"I know, but for me you will always be my little girl" he said and patted her head.

"Hihihi yeah I can see that. Also who is cooking?" Akita said as she smelled food.

Kirshima wanted to reply when a voice said,"Hiyo can you help me out in the Kitchen?"

"Okay oni-chan!" Hiyo replied and quickly went to the kitchen. Takano-san then followed also since the voice he just heard sounded really familiar.

When he was in the Kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes. He just saw his best friend and coworker wearing an apron, smiling and patting Hiyo's head.

Yokozawa had a feeling that there was someone looking at him and looked looked up to see that who it was his eyes widened.

"Yokozawa?"

"M-Masamune? "

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so well that's it! Actually next chapter was supposed to be a lemon there, but since FF made a new rule that said ' Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.' I can't post any Lemons here anymore! Really why did they suddenly changed it? And also because of that rule it effected my new story' Blooming Lotus'! I actually planned after a few chapters that I would rate this M because there will be something happening which is for mature readers, but now because of this rule it the whole story plot is now out of order!ARGHHH! I was thinking about doing a tumblr account like everyone else who wants to continue their story there, but well it's my decision if I am going to make one or not. I am really pissed off now ! Why did they need to change the rule! Other Authors have now a difficult time and are now wondering what to do with their stories now or if they should register in another sites to publish their stories which contains some violence or sexual things. ARHH FF WHY DID YOU CHANGED THIS RULE! I really hope that this rule will change! However, till the next time guys and also I would be really happy if you leave a review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry to tell you this but the next chapter will take a while again because I am going somewhere in the summer holidays for 2 weeks so that means I won't update! I am really sorry! But I have written something extra for you so hope you will like it! :D**

* * *

><p>OMAKEEXTRA

"Takano oni-chan!"

"Yes Aika?"

"There is another definition for 'Yaoi' right? Please tell me that!" When Aika said the word 'Yaoi' Onodera's ears peeked up and starred at Takano-san and waiting what he is going to say.

"Well you know people also say 'Yaoi' as a short form in a Café when they want the 'Yogurt Applesauce with Orange Ice cream'"

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Welcome" he said and patted her head.

"Wait I am going to the bathroom to be right back!"

"Okay" Takano and Onodera said.

"Takano-san.." Onodera asked suddenly.

"Yes, Onodera?"

"Nothing…"

"You sure?" asked Takano making sure if Onodera isn't hiding anything.

"Yes!"

"Whatever you say"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the café**_

"Excuse me I want the 'Yaoi' ice cream!"

"P-Pardon?"

"Oh I want the Yaoi ice cream please!"

"Well…."

"Also with LEMON lots of LEMON please!"

"….."

"Mister you okay?" Aika said kind of confused why the waiter suddenly froze up like a statue.

"Takano…" Onodera glared at Takano which meant he should do something.

"Oh, I think I should have said 'Young Alligator of India'"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU BASTARD!" Onodera yelled out which he caught all the customers in the cafés attention to him,which embarrassed Onodera.

"What is 'Bastard'?" asked Aika in curiosity.

"It's another word for custard" Takano quickly said.

"Really? One bastard too, sir!"

The waiter glares at Aika, then Takano, which returned the glare back, then slowly to a frustrated Onodera.

'Ah well, it's going to be a long, conversation' thought the waiter.

* * *

><p><strong>So well that's it guys! I hope you liked it! I could have never done this without my friend who helped me a little with this. So hope you guys will have great summer holidays and also please review all the other chapters and this chapter too while I am gone! I would make me really happy when I see reviews when I come back! ~So please review~<strong>

**So well till the next time! Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! Wow it's been a while guys! I am so sorry if I made you guys wait! I was sick for 2 weeks and my email account got hacked which then it got blocked for safety reasons T^T. Well now luckily I got my account back and made some changed to make sure that this never happens again! So well I thank all the people who reviewed, alert and favorite this story while I was away! And did everybody saw the opening ceremony of the Olympics? It was amazing but l I don't think any Opening ceremonies will ever top Beijing's! So well hope you like the new chapter! And Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Yokozawa asked.<p>

"That's what I want to ask you!"

"Well I asked you first!"

"Well I came with Onodera and Akita to drop Aika off and you?" Takano-san said.

"Aika? Oh I see well I am just helping out here that's all."

"Why?" he asked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well because,"Yokozawa said and thought of an explanation," Kirshima asked me to cook lunch since he said his daughter's friend will come over and will stay for lunch."

"Why did he ask you to cook?"

"Because he can't cook and I am the only one who is available to help."

"Oh, really? I see…Well nice apron you have on." Takano-san said looking at the red frilly dotted apron that Yokozawa wore.

"Thank you."

"Yokozawa-san?" Onodera and Akita both said when they entered the kitchen.

'_What is Yokozawa-san doing here?'_ Onodera thought.

"What are you doing here" Akita asked first.

"None of your business, Akita. Also since when did you back from that Trip?"

"Since 3 months already! You should know that!"

"Really? Never saw you at work though."

"You did many times! You even made eye contact with me when we passed each other once!"

"Really? And what is he doing here?" Yokozawa then pointed his index finger to Onodera.

"He came here with me and Takano-san."

"Why? Any reason?"

"Yes, because he is Aika's Uncle you Bakka!" she yelled at him and Yokozawa got immediately pissed.

"Who do you call Bakka here? You brat!" he shouted.

"How dare you to call me brat!" The two were sending deathly glares to each other now which looked for the others in their eyes like a wild Tiger and wild Bear growling at each other wanting to attack any moment.

"Oi! You two stop looking like you are going to kill each other any second." Takano exclaimed.

"Hmpf, fine." They both said and Yokozawa went back to peeling potatoes while Hinako turned around facing her back against him crossing her arms.

"So that means that you and Onodera are cousins." Yokozawa mumbled.

"Yes, we both are cousins."

"You both do look similar."

"Oh really? Also nice apron you have on Yokozawa Takafumi." Hina said staring at his apron.

"Yes, really Akita Hinako." he frowned Akita's name out and with that they both started to glared each other again.

"Hiyo" Aika tugged on Hiyo's arm and whispered to her, "He who you call 'Oni-chan' scares me a little"

"Don't worry he is actually really kind!"

"You sure? It looks like Aunt Hina and your Oni-chan really hate each other!"

"I think so too! Should we go somewhere else?"

"Yes!"

"How about we go over to Yuki's place?" Hiyo suggested.

"Sure! She lives just lived on floor above here right?"

"Right! She has singing game on WII! So we can sing!

"Really? Wow!"

"Aika, can you sing well?" Hiyo asked.

"Umm I don't know, but I know that my Aunt sings amazing!"

"Really?! Then ask her to come with us to Yuki chan's place!"

"Okay!" So then they both went to Hinako and tugged on her shirt.

"Aunt Hina!" Aika said looking up at her.

"Yes, Aika?" Hina bent down so she was at the same height level as them.

"Let's go to Yuki-chan's place and sing!"

"Yuki-chan? Another friend of yours Aika?"

"Yes! And I want you to come with us and sing!"

"Aika I don't think I-"

"Please!" Both Hiyo and Aika looked at Akita with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine…"

"Yay!" they cheered happily which caused Akita to smile.

"Let's go!" they both exclaimed.

"Hai" she said and let the two little girls drag her.

"Papa! We are going to Yuki-chans place!"Hiyo shouted loudly so her Father can hear her.

"Okay, but make sure to come back when it's time for dinner!"

"Hai!" she said, but before they went Akita then silently went back to the kitchen and took her iPhone out to take a picture of Yokozawa in an apron. When she took the picture she tried hard not to giggle. '_With this picture of Yokozawa-san in apron would actually make a good blackmail_', she thinks and left with the girls, which they then left the four men adults alone.

**After half an hour**

For about half an hour the four adults were just only sitting on the couch, drinking tea and didn't talk about one thing till the doorbell rang which then Kirishima-san stood up and opened it.

"I am back!" Akita said as she came to the living room and plopped down next to Onodera.

"How did it went?" All of them asked.

"Well okay! They brought me to sing nearly every song they had on this singing game. It was so tiring!"

"Why couldn't you just say no?" Takano-san said.

"Well I couldn't pass because they were looking at me with puppy eyes and begging me to sing with them*sigh*" Hina sighed and crossed her arms.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Suddenly Akita's Phone rang.

"Oh, sorry someone is calling me!" she said and took out her iPhone and looked at the caller ID, who was Aikawa Eri and picked up"

"Oh Aikawa san? What's wrong?" she asked.

"_Hina-chan!" _You could hear from the other line that Aikawa was screaming.

"Yes?"

"_Help me! Usami sensei is trying to go to New Zealand! _

"WHAT!?"she cried out.

"_Yes! Please come and help me and Misaki-kun to stop him!" then another voice spoke,"Akita-san please come quick! Usagi-sensei is…Oh no Usagi-san leave it! Don't- THUD… THUD…THUD…"_suddenly the phone called ended.

"Hello? Misaki-kun? Aikawa-san? Hello?"Akita repeatedly said, but no reply_._

"Sorry, I think I need to go it's an emergency!"

"Who was it? Was it Aikawa?" asked Kirishima.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I could hear her scream from your phone over here. I bet she asked you to help her out right?"

"Yes"

"Also, that you should immediately should come over to her, by her authors place right?"

"How did you!?"

"Well, I was just guessing" he said smiling.

While Hinako was just standing there mouth agape and asking herself how Kirishima-san can guess that.

Yokozawa knew Aikawa -san already since they both where drinking buddies. They both would sometimes hang out in the bar and talk about how stressful work is till Aikawa gets drunk or Yokozawa.

"Well need to go! Also Ricchan I will see you later in your Apartment okay! Also sorry for leaving suddenly!" she bowed in apology.

"Is okay" Kirishima-san said.

"Well Goodbye!" she bowed again, took her stuff and left.

"Bye!" Everyone said and Onodera gave a small wave to her before she went.

After she went the four adults went into an awkward silence again. Onodera was sipping on his tea not trying not to look at Yokozawa since he was sitting across him and kept staring at him for a while which Takano also did, who just sit next to him, which made him feel really uncomfortable. Kirishima-san then began to speak to break the silent and to make a conversation since they were in his apartment after all, "Well so what are you guys going to do on Golden week? Since it's a week from work off" he asked all of them.

"How should I know that? First thing is to finish your things before the deadline!" Takano-san said.

"Yes, he is right" Yokozawa agreed with Takano-san.

"What are you going to do?" This time Takano-san asked.

"I thought about to go with him and Hiyo to Bear Park."

"Really? Sounds Good"

"Well since he is the wild bear of Marukawa, I think he should visit his bear family in Bear Park." With that he then gave a small laugh.

As Yokozawa heard this he got annoyed and yelled "OI!" at him.

**DING DONG DING DONG **

Again the doorbell rang which the Kirshima stood up again and opened it up to see his daughter and Aika.

"We are back! Papa"

"Welcome back girls! How was it by Yuki-chan?"

"Awesome!" They both said. "Aika's Aunt is amazing!" Hiyo said.

"Really?"

"Yes! She sings so amazing! She could be a singer! Aika! Why didn't she become singer?"

"I don't know! I will ask her that later!"

"Well come in girls let's eat lunch now!"

"Hai!" they both said and went to the living room and said,"Tadaima!"

Which then the adults said"Okaerinasai".

"Where is Aunt Hina? Uncle?" asked Aika since she couldn't find her in the living room.

"She left because she had an emergency at work."

"Oh…" her voice was a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry you will see her later!"

"Yep!" She nodded and sat down on Ritsu's lap.

"How was it Aika-chan? Did you have fun?" Takano-san asked.

"Yep! Auntie was amazing when she sang! Oh and Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Aunt Hina become singer? She has such an amazing voice!"

"I don't know maybe she didn't want to become popular so that the paparazzi's won't follow her"

"Oh! I am hungry now! When do we eat?"

"Now" Kirishima said and putted the food they made (well not him actually Yokozawa and Hiyo made it) on the dining table. They all then began to gather on the table and sat down to eat Lunch. After Lunch they girls playing together while the adults where watching them and have a small conversation till it was time for Takano, Onodera and Aika to go. They then said goodbye and thanked them for the Food and made their way back to Onodera's apartment. On the way back Aika was holding Takano's right hand on her left hand and Onodera's left hand with her right, which made her smile till they arrived in the Apartment complex.

They then went in to the elevator door pressed the button and went up to the 12th floor. As the elevator went open they then saw Akita sitting in front of Onodera's apartment door sleeping.

Aika then ran to her and shook her, "Auntie! Wake up!" Aika said softly and shook her awake.

"Huh?" Akita then woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Wait, did I just sleep in the hallway?"

The three of them nodded and said, "Yes"

"Oh how embarrassing, I am seriously just exhausted and tired" she said and stood up brushing the dirt out of her jacket and pants.

"Are you okay Hina? How did it go actually?" Ritsu asked.

"I am fine. I am going to tell you later okay and also I bought dinner" she said and held a box full of sushi's and different types too, in front of him.

"Sushi!"Aika cried out and wanted to eat them right now.

"Is it from the convenient store?" Onodera asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't give her any convenient store for Dinner! It's not good for her!"

"Oh sorry, but then did you order that from a sushi restaurant?"

"Yes, my friend owns a sushi restaurant so I went to her and order one."

"Oh, then should we go in?" he said.

"Sure" she answered.

_Should I invite Takano-san? It would be rude if I don't…._

"Takano-san do you want to join dinner with us?" This time surprisingly Onodera asked him which came a surprise for Takano, but then smiled because he was happy that Onodera asked him.

"Oh yes, please eat with us Takano Oni-chan!" Aika said wanted him to join.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Great!" Hinako said and clapped her hand together.

"Yay! Uncle, open the door now! I wanna eat sushi now!"

"Hai, Hai" he said and took his keys out and opened the door.

They went in and took their shoes off on the genkan entered the apartment and took off their jackets. Before they started eating the sushi Aika and Akita took a quick bath together. After they took a bath they started eating the sushi.

Before they start they all held their chopsticks and clapped their hand together and said, "Itadakimasu" and started to eat.

After severl minutes Akita was the first one to say, "Gochisou-sama" since she was full. "I am going to sleep now." she said and stood up and stretched herself.

"Oh Hina before you go! What happened when you were …by Aikawa I think, Authors house?"

"Well Aikawa-sans Author is Usami Akihiko"

"Eh?! Seriously! I was his editor before!"

"I know! Well he is extremely popular with his book, but he just doesn't meet his deadlines on time!"

"Really? He always kept his deadlines when I was editing him."

"Eh? Are you serious?" She said not believing him.

"Yes? "

"Maybe you were working with another Usami Akihiko!"

"No! I really worked with the real Usami Akihiko!"

"Seriously? Maybe because you where the heir of Onodera Publishing he acted like that around you and did his best meeting his deadlines."

"It doesn't matter if I was the heir! He meets his deadlines when I was editing him! Maybe he changed when I stopped editing him."

"Hmm, but you know when Aikawa-san became his editor he just gives her stress and she needs to yell him around to keep writing and meet his deadline!"

"Oh what actually happened when you were by him?"

"Well because he got tired of it and nearly wanted to fly to New Zealand since he already booked a flight for it! We keep yelling at him to stay and continue writing."

"And how was it in the end?" Onodera asked, sweat dropping since Akita is kind of getting angry. While Aika and Takano-san was just listening.

"In the end he stayed and continued to finish writing his book, which made me, Aikawa and Misaki-kun really happy and exhausted from screaming and yelling at him to continue."

"Oh"

"Well I am going to sleep now! Aika do want to sleep now?"

"Yes! I am really sleepy!*yawn*" she then gave a really cute yawn and rubbed her eyes which made her look really adorable.

"Come on let's go" with that she took her in her arms and lifted her up.

"Oyasumi" the both tired girls said and went to sleep in Onodera's room.

"Oyasumi" they both said back and watched them going to Onodera's bedroom. After that it was only Takano-san and him and the as always there is an awkward silence between them. Onodera was quietly eating while Takano was staring at him.

"Onodera do you like Ootoro?" suddenly Takano asked.

_Why is he suddenly asking me this?_

"O-Oh yes! I really like them!"

"Do you want mines?"

"Huh? No it's yours! You don't need to give it to me!"

"I don't want it anymore so here." he then gave the Otoro to Onodera.

"Thank you" Onodera thanked and ate the Otoro.

"Don't you like Otoro Takano-san?" he suddenly asked.

"Well sort of"

"Oh um Takano-san what's your favorite food?" He said that only to try and make a conversation with him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I am just curious! Since you said you don't like Otoro that much!"

"Hmm… Meat I guess? And yours?"

"Oh um well I like Dorayaki lately since Kisa-san told me about it! But I think I like Udon Noodles?"

"Undon Noodles? I see... You mention that you where Usami Akihiko's editor right?"

"Yes!"

"We talked about a lot about his books when we were in High School right?"

"Oh yes… Sorry, but I can't remember that much what happened in High School…"

"Is okay it was a long time ago for you"

"Yeah…"

"You know this is the first time we finally have a not work-related conversation don't you think?"

"Umm yeah..."

_For some reason this makes me happy…_

"You know before I met your niece Aika, you once told me about her once."

"Huh? Really? When?" Onodera asked, trying to remember when he ever told him that.

Wow I finally have an improper conversation with Takano-san! Even though it's strange that I fell so happy about it when I get to know some things from Takano-san!

"When we were still in High School you told me. One day you were really happy and I asked why you're in such a good mood then you replied that your newborn niece Aika was born."

"Wait! You still remember that?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, that was the first time when we were in High School you ever told me about your family. I was really happy to hear that you know"

'_How can he still remember that from 11 years ago? I can't remember telling him that! I didn't even realize that he still remembers some things that happened in high school!'_

"You know I really want to more about you since we didn't talk about us personally in high school. All we talked about was school and books."

"I feel the same also you know…" Ritsu blushed as he mumbled these words which he thought Takano-san wouldn't hear, but unfortunately he heard it and his eyes widened which then turned into a smile.

He then pushed Onodera down the couch and got on top on him, "Takano-san what are you doing? N-no stop" Onodera struggled but failed since Takano was bigger and stronger than him and lost his strength from just Takano-san's heat and kisses. "Why?"

"B-Because they m-might h-hear us!"

"Then just stay quiet "

"But-Mmph!" Takano-san then held his face and kissed him deeply. After he broke the kiss he embraced him softly like if he was.

'_I wonder how much he remembers when we dated in High School, but why does he still remember them? Was it maybe because he treasured those times? I wish I could ask him those things, but I don't how I should bring this up…_'

"I am happy that you want to know more about me. I also want to know more about you more"

"Takano-san…" Then Takano-san stared with his hazel eyes into Ritsu's Emerald eyes and leaned in to kiss him which lead for them to a passionate night on the couch.

**The next morning**

Onodera woke up and noticed that he was covered with a blanket and realized that Takano-san has left. He then stood up and then he felt something sticking on his cheek. He then took it off his cheeks and it was a note it and he started to read it. The note said:

**Good Morning,**

**I went back to my Apartment and to clean myself up which you also should do also since from our pleasurable event last night. And as reminder come to work early or else you will get tones of work from me.**

**Takano.**

'_That Bastard! How could he even say pleasurable event? I didn't feel any pleasure at all! And why the hell should I come early to work? When I come too early it will then only be me and Takano-san in the whole floor again! Huh what's that?'_ Onodera thought and then realized that there was still something written on the back side of the note and flipped it around to see '**P.S I Love you.**' as Onodera saw that he blushed.

'Why is he writing this?! I-It's so s-stupid f-from h-him…' Onodera thought and realized he needs to clean up the mess they made from their events last night. _'Why d-did w-we even d-did it on couch! Now I need to clean this mess off before Aika and Hina wake up!'_ So then Onodera to put his clothes on and started to get damp cloth from the kitchen and washed off the mess they made. After that he sprayed air freshener to get rid of the smell in the living room. Finally after checking that everything was cleaned he then went to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower. Several minutes later he got out of the bathroom and began drying his head with the towel and was heading to the living room.

"Good Morning Uncle!" Aika said who was sitting on the couch, hugging her teddy bear.

"Good Morning Aika. Where is Hina?" he asked and sat next to her.

"Oh, she is still sleeping"

"I see"

"Should I wake her up?" she asked.

"No, let her sleep a little longer"

"Okay"

"Did you sleep well Aika?"

"Well kind of?"

"Kind of?"

"Well yesterday night I heard some weird voices that I think came from the Living room. I-I wanted to look what was it b-but I was too scared! So I just cuddled next to Aunt Hina and fell asleep after a while. Also Uncle you have something purple and big on your neck!" Onodera then blushed and covered his hickey with his hand and remained silent for a while.

"Uncle?" Aika asked worriedly.

"Wait here Aika! I am coming back!" Onodera said and went out of his apartment with his hair still wet and dripping, leaving small water drops on the floor as he went to go to next door, where his bastard neighbor lives. Onodera then pressed the doorbell and he waited for a while and didn't got a reply so he then keep pressing the doorbell till Takano-san opens it the door. "Takano-san you asshole open the damn door!" Onodera yelled and then keep banging against the door with his hands. Then finally the door opened to reveal an annoyed wet Takano.

"Gezz, Onodera you are such nuisance to the whole apartment building!" he said his tone annoyed.

"You! Why did it took so long for you to open it?!"

"I was taking a bath you idiot! So what do you want?"

"You know Aika heard us yesterday! And you said she wouldn't, you liar!"

"Well I thought she wouldn't since you first said she was fast asleep"

"That's what I thought also, but you know some weird voices came from my Living room woke her up and scared her!"

"Well it was not my fault that you couldn't keep your moans quiet" he smirked

"It's because you keep thr-"When Onodera nearly said the T word Takano-san smirked," Well then shouldn't I have done that? I think you actually enjoyed yourself yesterday" Takano-san whispered into his ear and which made Onodera blush.

"Shut up! I am going! Sorry for disturbing you! Good Bye!" with that Onodera stormed out of Takano-sans apartment and went back to his.

_**Seriously I have one word to describe him and that is he is horrible! No he is the worst! NO! He the biggest asshole in the world! He just pisses me so off!**_

~105 days till Onodera falls (completely) in love~

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it people and review please! I really want to know who are actually reading this! I don't care if it's anonymous or short reviews! Also and if I won't be updating for a while then I am really sorry! It's then because I am now going jogging every day because I want to lose weight or because I am busy. Oh also I thought of drawing Akita and Aika and the other characters. Anyone of you interested to see them? <strong>

**Well please Review! And till the next time! Ja ne! :D**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! It's been a while! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Was busy with school! I was on project week and I had a lot of test and assignments coming up. I also needed to make a Computer Game in ICT in two weeks which was seriously hard to do it. Also my birthday was 2 weeks ago even though I didn't even feel a year older :p Well also the drawing of Hina is finished! But sadly Aikas drawing got deleted T.T It took really long to draw it with my index finger on the iPad.. Well now I am redrawing it so whoever wants the drawings send me a PM or write it in the review. So hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Shungiku owns Sekaiichi Hatsukoi not me!**

* * *

><p>"Hina-chan what happened to you?" Kisa-san said as he saw Akita enter the Department in a bad mood, her hair messy and a big bump on her forehead.<p>

"Don't make me say it!" she hissed which freaked Kisa-san out.

"Hina are you really okay?" Onodera this timed asked.

"Yes…"

"What happened?" Takano-san asked looking up from his laptop.

"Tell us!" the rest of them said.

"Urgh fine…" she sighed and started to tell. "I was helping out Aikawa-san in her Authors house you see then…"

"Then?" they asked curiously.

"Then I asked where the bathroom was and her author told me the way so I was on way to the bathroom. I opened the door which was not the bathroom door and when I opened it a big avalanche of Teddy bears fell on me" at that moment the Emerald department burst out of laughter even Takano-san tried to hide his laughter, but ended up chuckling a lot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They all laughed and Kisa-san laughed so much that he fell off his chair and was clenching his stomach.

"NOT FUNNY!" she yelled.

"Teddy bear avalanche! Hahahaha!" Onodera laughed.

"SERIOUSLY! I AM NOT JOKING! AND STOP LAUGHING!" she said annoyed. Takano and Mino stopped but Onodera and Kisa still didn't stopped laughing so she decided to whack them with a book that was lying on the floor.

WHACK!

She whacked Kisa and Onodera on their heads and they said "OUCH!" and were rubbing the bumps they recently got on their head.

"Urgh finally you two stopped laughing." she said.

"Sorry, but seriously a teddy bear avalanche?" asked Onodera.

"Yes! I got squashed by tones of teddy bears!" she yelled.

"Why where there even Teddy bears in the room?" This time Kisa asked.

"Well Aikawa-san author likes Bears so h-she likes to buy and collected all kinds of Teddy bears."

"Oh" Everybody in the room said.

"How did you get the bump on you head?" asked Mino-san.

"A heavy, made of metal Teddy bear fell on my head." she said trying to calm down.

"A heavy, made of metal teddy bear?" everyone asked.

"Well I think it was Robot teddy bear…" she said and everybody was in an awkward silence. "Aren't you guys supposed to laugh?" she asked finding it strange that nobody laughs at it.

"Well a Robot Teddy Bear? Are you serious Hina-chan?" Kisa-san said.

"Yes! It fell on me!"

"BUHAHAHAHAHAH a Robot Teddy Bear fell on your head! HAHAHAHAHA" Kisa-san who was sitting on the floor laughed again, which the others didn't and just stared at him as he was crazy. It pissed Hinako off that he was laughing like that so she decided to drop all the heavy papers and documents she brought with her on Kisa. She dropped all the stuff and a big heavy dictionary published from Marukawa on him which squashed him nearly till he couldn't breath.

"Hina-chan! Are you crazy!?" Kisa-san exclaimed and tries to sit up.

"No, you are the one who is laughing crazy" she said back. "Also could you give out those documents and papers for me please? I need to attend a meeting soon" she said and helped Kisa-san getting up.

"Why me? Can't Ricchan do it?" Kisa-san complained.

"No,you do it! Please!" she pleaded and looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"Fine…" he mumbled looking away from her because it kind of reminded him of Yukina's puppydogeyes.

"Thank you! Need to go now! See you guys later!" she said which the others did also and left the Shoujo Manga Department.

Akita was making her way back to Jade Department to get her documents for the meeting as she then saw Yokozawa and him seeing her. They both immediately glared at each other as Yokozawa noticed the bump on her forehead.

"How did you got that bump on your forehead?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Akita growled.

"I guess you were daydreaming and you bumped your head on the wall." he smirked.

"That's not it!"

"Then how did you got it?" he asked again.

"That is none of your business!" she said and walked away from Yokozawa. He just watched her going away and continued walking to the Emerald Department.

"Onodera!" It was the wild bear of Marukawa who called Onodera.

"Huh? What is it Yokozawa-san?!"

"Finish this proposal for tomorrow." He said and threw the proposal on Onodera's desk.

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"No. Can you do it or not?"

"I-" he wanted to answer but was cut off.

"Yes or No? Or else you are just useless for this department" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Of course I can do it!"

"Really? Then I want this proposal tomorrow on my desk and don't dare do a half-ass job on this."

"Hai!" With that Yokzawa went and Onodera sighed in relief that he left.

"ONODERA!" This time Takano called him and wacked him with a folder on his head.

"OUCH! TAKANO-SAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Onodera yelled at him.

"We are continuing with your 'Complete training manual for Shoujo manga editors' so get your stuff and get your ass over here!" Takano-san yelled and continues going to the elevator not even waiting for Onodera to get his stuff.

"Wait! Takano-san!" Onodera quickly got the folders he needed and dashed quickly after Takano-san nearly tripping himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After two hours of torture for Onodera, he and Takano-san finally finished with the training and were heading towards the elevator. They stepped in when it arrived and Takano-san pressed the elevator button to the 4th floor since Onodera was busy holding a pile of folders.

_I think Kisa-san was right with the 'Complete training manual for Shoujo manga editors' with this Over-the-top Superspartan one-on-one training, that he refuses to let you leave till you get everything and with that brainwash thing. I thought everything was a joke! But since I experience that myself for weeks I really regret it now saying 'Bring it on'. He really refused to let me leave till I got everything even though I already got it and because of him we nearly got locked in the meeting room...I wonder what would have happened if he and I were locked up?...(starting to thinking of him and Takano locked up alone in the meeting room and making love) NO! NO! NO! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT?!_

Onodera blushed brightly about the thought of him and Takano-san being locked up alone in the meeting room. Takano-san noticed that and asked, "Onodera?"

"Yes?" Onodera replied avoiding eye contact. Suddenly Takano-san leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Why are you blushing" he smirked which made Onodera blush go from red to maroon red. As then the elevator door opened and Onodera made his escape for it.

"OI! Onodera" Takano said but he quickly dashed back to the Emerald Department hoping his coworkers would still be there, but unfortunately everybody went home since it was late and the last trains would leave soon.

He quickly putted the folders away and packed his proposal, which is due tomorrow, and his things and got his jacket quickly so that he can leave quickly so that he doesn't spend more time being with Takano-san.

As he was about to leave Takano-san was entering the department. "I am going to leave now! Excuse me!" Onodera said and was making his way out of the Emerald department as he then suddenly tripped over a big pile of books and fell down on his face right on his nose and his things from his bags fell out and are lying around the floor.

"OW!" Onodera groaned and sat up.

"Watch out where you are going newbie."

"I would really appreciate that you won't call me newbie anymore! And it's not my fault that there was a pile of books on the floor!" He said and rubbed his nose which is aching a lot now.

"My nose hurts.." Onodera muttered.

"Onodera, you okay?" Takano-san asked going towards him.

"Yes! My nose just hurts"

"Really? Let me see." Takano-san bended down to him so that they were face to face. Just by looking at those hazel eyes of his makes Onodera's heart beat faster. As then Takano pinched his nose.

"OUCH! It hurts Bastard! " Onodera yelled slapping Takano's hands away from his nose.

"It doesn't seem to be broken"

"Well now it's broken!" he said and was clenching his aching nose.

"Really? Then will this make you feel better?"

"Huh? What do you-"Before he could talk any further Takano-san kissed his nose.

"Uwah!"Onodera backed up from him and collected quickly his stuff on the floor," I am going home now! Good Work today! Good Bye! "with that Onodera turned around and ran far away from Takano-san.

"Oi! Onodera!" Takano yelled, but again Onodera escaped from him. He sighed and went back to his work as then he realized a shining silver thing on the floor.

"Hm? What's this" he thought and picked it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Finally arrived at his apartment building he pressed the elevator button and stepped in it. He clenched his nose thinking about Takano-san first pinching his nose then gently kissing it.

_Urgh I am finally there... I am going to take a shower, eat my bento, and finish the proposal for tomorrow and got to sleep... if I finish in time… Why the hell must I finish this proposal tomorrow! Even though Yokozawa accepted me he still treats me same when I am around him... He could at least be a bit friendlier but I think this is impossible…Why does my nose burn just because Takano-san kissed it…_

The elevator door opened and he stepped out of it trying to ignore the burning sensation he felt on his nose. As he was standing in front of his Apartment door he opened it bag and reached for is keys but he noticed that his apartment key wasn't in his bag.

"Wait! Where are my keys?" Onodera began rumbling threw his bag to find his apartment keys. He kept searching and searching and after 10 minutes he gets frustrated.

"SERIOUSLY! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it people! I will try my best to update soon! And also ~HAPPY HALLOWEEN~ to you guys! I can't wait for the new chapter of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi &amp; Love Stage in November and for Yokozawa no Baai 3 in December! Also does anybody know any good animes to watch? Since I watched SIH and JR I can't find any good animes anymore...Well again ~HAPPY HALLOWEEN!~ (^)(w')(^) = it's a pumpkin<strong>

**Till the next time! Ja Ne~**

**~Please review~ **


	11. Chapter 12

**Here is finally the new chapter! I am incredibly sorry guys T^T I haven't updated for so long! But finally I got the time again so pls enjoy the new chap! :D By the way I am really sorry if there are some grammar mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are my keys?" Onodera yelled and kept searching and searching for his keys.<p>

_Oh no! This can't be! Where are my keys? How can I go back to my apartment?_

At that moment the Elevator door opened to show Takano-san.

"Onodera?" Takano-san eyes widen a little as he saw Onodera on the floor taking things out from his bag.

"T-Takano-san!? How did you come back here? The last train went already!" he said unexpected to see him arriving back now at this time.

"I came back with my car, Idiot. So tell me what are you doing?" Takano came towards Onodera and bend down next to him.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" The raven haired man raised his brow.

"Yes nothing! Just go back to your apartment already!"

"Hmm… Fine." he said and went towards his apartment door taking his keys out and unlocking it, but didn't go in yet.

"Onodera" he suddenly spoke again causing the brunet to jump.

"Y-Yes?" Onodera stuttered for some reason.

"Why don't you go in your apartment?"

"I-I am going till you are going in!"

"Really? Then I am going into my apartment till you go in your apartment." Takano insisted.

"Huh?! Its better that you go first!" Onodera slowly begins to panic a little.

"Why?" Takano asked looking at the brunet intensely. "W-Why…" Onodera just stared on the floor.

"You lost your keys right?" Takano-san as he hit the nail on the head.

"Y-Yes.." Onodera replied embarrassed.

"Don't you have an extra key by you for emergency?"

"No, I think the landlord has an extra one.. Oh!" that moment Onodera finally thought '_I can go ask the landlord to give me some extra keys!'_ "I am going to the landlord now!" Onodera was relieved and headed towards the elevator as then Takano stopped him.

"You know the landlord is away for one week because of a family emergency."

"How did you know that?" he asked surprised.

"She left a note in the mailbox saying she isn't here."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you ever check your mailbox every day?"

"Well I check them once a week…"

"Baka you are suppose to check your post everyday."

"Hai, Hai…" he said and rolled his eyes.

_What am I going to do now? I don't have my key so I can't go back to my apartment! _

"So what are you going to do now?" Takano-san asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know.."

"How about you just stay in my apartment for today?" asked Takano-san a smirk forming from his mouth.

"HUH!? I think I can make a reservation in a hotel tonight!"

"You are just wasting money just come in" Takano-san took one of Onodera's arm and dragged him into his apartment.

_Wait am I going to stay in his apartment for tonight? NOO! ~_

Takano dragged Onodera to his living room and made him sit on the couch, "Make yourself comfortable. I am going to cook dinner for us" Takano said as he took off his jacket and placed it on a chair.

"Huh? No, you don't have to! I have a bento with me!"

"Bento? No, you shouldn't always eat them they are unhealthy for you" Takano then took the bento from Onodera and trashed it in the bin.

"Hey! That was my dinner!"

"That 'was' your 'unhealthy' dinner I am going to make you 'healthy' dinner"

Too tired to even argue with him he just said "Fine.." and tried to make himself comfortable as Takano-san took out the ingredients from the fridge on to the counter and started cooking. While Takano-san was cooking Onodera looked around his apartment and was fascinated how tidy and clean it is, not like his which is untidy and messy, even his rubbish and unclean clothes sparkles when the sun shines on it. (Seriously how can rubbish sparkle?!)

The whole apartment began to smell like food and the moment Onodera caught the scent of it, his stomach growled and blushed and he swore that he heard Takano-san laugh.

_I didn't know he knew could cook so well… thinking about it, there are a lot of things I don't know about Takano-san…_

Then Onodera saw Takano-san putting the food on the tables and he walked over and looked at it. He was amazed of how delicious it looked. It was like he never saw a homemade meal before and began drooling. They both sat down and said "Itadakimasu!". Unconsicously Onodera gobbled as much food as he could eat since he was damn hungry. _It's been a month or two since I ate a home cooked meal…_

He then noticed Takano staring at him and he paused eating and asked, "what?" with his mouth full.

"You looked like a poor beggar that never ate food before." He said and stared at Onodera who is with still eating, getting pissed.

"I am not!" He protested and bits of rice pieces came out of his mouth which makes him look like a 5-year-old kid playing with his food. Which Takano-san found it super cute.

"Yes, you are" he then pointed the rice piece on the table that came from Onodera's mouth.

"…" Onodera blushed and didn't say anything. He got a tissue and wiped his mouth with it. Takano-san was trying his best not to laugh and then noticed that there is still a piece of rice left on the corner of Onodera's mouth. He then smirked stood up, bended forwards, took Onodera's chin with his thumb and licked the rice from his lips which made Ritsu blush madly.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ritsu shrieked and stood up which nearly made him fall from his chair.

"There was still a piece of rice left from your mouth." He answered with a smirk.

"Y-You could have just told me that!"

"Hmm..I wanted to taste the rice that you have"

"You also have the same rice!" Ritsu pointed the bowl of rice takano-san has.

"But I wanted the rice that you ate" as he said that the brunet just huffed in annoyance and sat with his back straight and continued eating and pretends he didn't hear it. Takano-san just tried not to chuckle at Onodera's behavior.

After some minutes passed by, Ritsu suddenly asked "Takano-san?"

"Yes" replied Takano.

"I was just wondering where you learned to cook?"

"Well I took lessons when I was in college." he replied simply.

"Oh, not from your mom?"

"No... I had no contact with her since then.." Takano-san said, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Oh.. I am sorry for bringing that up.." Onodera apologized.

"No problem"

After that the apartment was in full silence and they just continued eating their dinner. Both of them thought about what they could talk about, but when both hought of something to talk about the words never came out from either both of them.

"Onodera" said Takano-san who is washing the dishes with Onodera, who takes their dishes to the sink and washes them which was the least he could do for the meal.

"Yes?" Onodera asked curiously.

"When was the last time you showered?

"Umm… 2 or 3 days ago?

"Go take a shower now"

"I don't want to"

"Huh? Take one now. I don't want a guy in my apartment who didn't shower for 3 days"

"What it's not like I stink or I look dirty!?"

"Do it or else I am gonna force you"

"Force me?!" Onodera said surprised. He was thinking it was better just to listen to him or else Takano would really force him to do it and he would definitely do something weird. "Fine! I am going now!" he began to walk toward the bathroom.

"Do you want some Clothes to change? Since you can't sleep with these clothes you have on now" Takano-san offered.

"Oh yes please!"

"Alright,I will give you some Clothes to change later when you finished showering"

"Thanks" was all Onodera said as he went to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and undressed himself.

As he stepped inside he decides to take a short shower to make sure he is clean and refreshed. It felt good for him to finally take a semi-cold shower in peace.

The thing is that Onodera didn't notice as he was busy showering, that the bathroom door slowly, quietly opened and closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew.. I finally managed to finished write this chapter… So sorry that it took so long! As you see everybody is busy lately with school -.- and mostly me. So next chap will be posted in middle of May or June! So please be patient my dear readers :D. Also thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite this story! Arigato Gozaimasu! *bows* Please review! (^_^)<strong>

**Btw who watched Fairy Tail? It's seriously so awesome! There is gonna be an ova coming soon! The DVD comes out on June 17th! **

**Till the next time! Ja ne! ~**


	12. Chapter 13

"Onodera" someone called his name and Onodera turned around to see Takano-san standing there looking at his naked body.

"KYA! TAKANO-SAN! GET OUT!" Onodera shrieked, covered himself quickly with a towel and threw soap at Takano who dogged it by just moving his head to the left.

"OI, I am just giving your clothes! Do you really think I am such a perv?" Takano-san asked him.

"To be honest… YES!"

"Tsk.. if I was a pervert I would have just came here while you were showering and…" , Masamune slowly approached Ritsu backing him to the wall and whispered into his ear which caused him to shudder "devour your body immediately" he stated and licked Onodera's ear.

"Wait- Takano-san!-"Onodera gasped and protested, but at the moment Takano-san smirked moved backwards and just stood there leaving Onodera dumbfounded.

"Oh? You thought I was going to continue?" He smirked devilishly.

"YOU FREAKING ASSH-"

"Here are your clothes." The raven hair shoved the clothes right into the brunettes face before he would shout at him "They are the smallest clothes I have. They are maybe a bit too big for you but just wear them for now."

"Also give me your clothes that you wore today. I am going to wash them so that you can wear them tomorrow again" Onodera then gave Takano-san his old clothes giving him a glare and turned his head to the other side and saying "Arigato" for the clothes and was avoiding eye contact, after that Takano left him alone for him to change.

Obviously the clothes where a few sizes too big for Onodera since Takano-san was bigger and taller than him, not skinny and a bit shorter like he was.

_**The clothes smell like Takano-san…..**_

* * *

><p>At the Office<p>

_**I definitely know that my keys are somewhere here but where are they now!? I don't want to spend a night at Takano-sans apartment again T.T **_

_**Though he did not even do a thing when I stayed at his apartment… It's not like I wanted that he did something perverted to me! **_

Onodera thought and felt nearly crying as he was on all his fours searching for his keys under the desk and even kisa-san desk

"Ricchan?" Kisa asked..

"Hai?" Onodera said and looked up from under Kisa's desk.

"What are you doing under there?" Kisa asked wondering.

"Hahahaha well I lost my apartment keys somewhere in the office yesterday" Onodera laughed nervously.

"You did? Poor you, but if you didn't have your apartment keys then how did you get in your apartment?"

"Oh, I spend one night at the Hotel" Onodera lied.

_**As if I am going to say that I stayed one night at TAKANO-SANS APARTMENT! The people here all will get the wrong idea mostly the crazy fan girls from the Sapphire BL department *sweats drops***_

"I see, so you still haven't found your keys yet?" asked Kisa looked at Ricchan who has his head down.

"Yes…" Onodera replied disappointed.

"How about you stay at my apartment today? You will maybe find your keys in the office or somewhere else again!"

"Really?!"

"Ye-OW!" Before Kisa could say yes Takano-san threw a ruler at him and yelled "OI YOU TWO GET BACK TO WORK!" which they then immediately obeyed and went back to work.

After 6 hours of work discussing with the authors of how their storyboards are going on and about warning them not to laze around not doing their work since the second long weekend of the golden week is tomorrow and they need to be done with their storyboards in a few days due to the schedule.

Hatori-san and Mino left the office already leaving Kisa and Onodera behind while Takano-san was in a meeting somewhere.

"Oh kisa-san"

"Yes ricchan?"

"About what you said some hours ago that I can stay at your apartment?"  
>"Oh about that… sorry Ricchan, but my friend is coming over so you can't stay at my apartment tonight.."<p>

"Oh it's okay.. I might stay at the hotel again or maybe at a friend's house.." Onodera-said and thought '_But never again at Takano-sans!' _since it was a kind of danger zone for him.

"Gomenasai" Kisa apologized.

"It's okay" After some awkward silence Kisa-san stood up and packed his things and saying good-bye to Ritsu and that he should have a nice long weekend which the brunet did the same.

After a few minutes Onodera also backed his things up and left the office. He pressed the elevator button and waited till it arrived to his floor, steeped in it and waited till he got to the ground floor of Marukawa. To his surprise after he got off the elevator and headed outside he sees Takano waiting for him.

"OI what took you so long? Let's go home"

"Huh?! But I don't have my apartment keys.."

"Well we go to my apartment where you will stay there till the landlord comes back"

"WHAT! NEVER!" Onodera protested.

"Hmm.. then I don't think you want this back to you" At that moment Takano-san took something shiny out of his pocket and began to whirl it around his finger which Onodera then noticed that it was his key.

"My keys…YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME?!" Onodera began to get angry.

"If you want your keys back then spend the long weekend with me in my apartment" Takano-san stood against the building wall holding Onodera's key in his hand.

"WHAT?!" Onodera nearly screamed it out that the whole building could hear it.

"Or else you won't get your key's back" he smirked.

So Onodera had enough of this and approach Takano-san to get his keys, however Takano just raises his arm in the air so that Onodera needs to jump trying to get it back.

OI TAKANO-SAN GIVE ME MY KEYS BACK**! **

NO.

**TAKANO-SAN GIVE ME MY KEYS BACK, PLEASE? **

**NO.**

**YOOOUUUUU! JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN KEYS BACK YOU BASTARD!**

**NO.**

**URGHHHHHH!**

**~94 days till Onodera falls (completely) in love~**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY finally finished with this chapter and 94 days left till Ritsu falls in love with Takano~ Okay now thank you everyone for your reviews! And thank you for following and favourite this story! I really appreciate it and domo arigato *bows* ( ^ω^ ) I won't be able to update till August or later because I am on summer holidays and am starting the exams in my school also in a few weeks so I won't have time to continue writing, but I promise I will update as soon as I can when I am back from my holidays! (＞人＜;) So please be patient and keep reading and reviewing this story my dear readers~ Also any suggestions what i should write in the next chapter? If yes then please PM me! <strong>

**So till the next time~ Ja ne~ o(^▽^)o**


End file.
